


Question In the Dark

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: None





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Thank You: Shawn for once again beta reading and thank you to Amy who has once again picked up all my mistakes and given me all the encouragement that I need

 

Note: *please note here that Alex Krycek still has both his arms*

 

 

 

*Scully's apartment*

 

It was late and Scully was tired. She and her partner had spent most of the night on a stakeout. Boring work, but there was not a lot happening with the X-files lately.

 

Assistant Director Walter Skinner had assigned them to keep an eye on a young punk that may or may not have ties to a major drug ring. Not normally the kind of work that they did, but Scully did not mind, after all, it was better then stumbling around forests in the middle of the night. Or searching through empty warehouse and abandoned silos.

 

She tossed her keys onto the small table that sat near the front door of her apartment, then wandered into the kitchen in search of coffee and something to eat.

 

She was just about to plug in the electric kettle, when the phone rang. Scully walked back into the living room and picked the phone up.

 

"Hello, Scully speaking".

 

"Ah Ms Scully, I was hoping to find you in".

 

Scully frowned. "Who is this"?

 

"A concerned friend Ms Scully, was hoping to be able to have a word with you. Face to face if possible".

 

"May I ask your name please"? Scully's voice was brisk, no nonsense, hiding the rising feeling of trepidation that she was beginning to feel.

 

"My name is not important, but the information that have may be, especially to your partner, Agent Mulder".

 

Scully ran her tongue over her lips nervously. "What information might that be"? She asked.

 

"I am afraid that I cannot say any more until we meet Ms Scully". The voice replied firmly. "I am not far from where you live. I believe there is a small coffee shop across the road from you that is open all night. I suggest that we meet there in half an hour. There I can tell you everything that you need to know".

 

Scully thought for a moment. Then she agreed, more out of curiosity then anything else. She hung the phone back up, then with a sigh, she pulled her coat back on. After checking her gun, she gathered up her shoulder bag and left the apartment.

 

The coffee shop was nearly deserted. Scully took a seat at a small booth, picking up the menu. May as well get something to eat while she was waiting.

 

The waitress came over, order pad and pencil waiting. "Are you ready to order now"?

 

"Yes". Scully replied, as she scanned the menu. "Coffee, black and a ham and cheese sandwich thanks". She handed the menu back, and the waitress walked of to get the order.

 

Scully glanced at her watch; it was past one in the morning. God she was tired. She rubbed her eyes; they felt gritty with lack of sleep.

 

"I am sorry that I have kept you up so late Ms Scully".

 

She looked up at the elderly man standing next to the booth. "May I join you"?

"Yes, of course". Scully replied. The man slid into the seat opposite. "Thank you for meeting me at this dreadful hour". He said, folding his hands on the table in front of him. Scully noticed how long and slender they were.

 

She decided to get right to the point. "What is this information that you wanted to give me"?

 

The elderly man smiled at her, his watery eyes lighting up.

 

"Ah a lady that likes to get straight to the point. Very well then", he leaned forward, lowering his voice. "I have information that will prove invaluable to your partner Fox Mulder. I have been following his work on the X-files for some time now, and I think that what I have here will be a major break through for him.

 

"I see". Scully replied thoughtfully. "Why didn't you go to Agent Mulder with this...information"?

 

The elderly man sighed and looked away. "I'm afraid that Agent Mulder and I...we are not on friendly terms. You see I knew Fox Mulder a long time ago when he was still a student at Oxford".

 

Scully nodded. "Please, go on".

 

"I was one of his tutors, he used to come to my office after lectures to talk. He has the most incredible mind. Out of all my students, he was one of the brightest. One of the best. I had such high hopes for him you know. I thought that he would end up going into scientific research, but instead he joined the F.B.I".

 

"I take it that you were disappointed in his choice of careers then". Scully replied.

 

The elderly man nodded. "I was hoping that he would do something, more...challenging. But instead...." He sighed and shook his head sadly. The weight of memories sitting on his slightly stooped shoulders.

 

He looked up at Agent Scully, watery blue eyes fixing on hers. "We argued. He came to me after graduation, to tell me that he had been accepted into Quantico. To train for the F.B.I. I tried to talk him out of it. But he would not listen to me. He ended up storming out, and that was the last I saw of him. But I did keep track of him. Just to see if he did make it into the Bureau. And he did".

 

Scully smiled. "Knowing Fox Mulder like you do, you ever had a doubt that he would make it"?

 

The elderly man chuckled. "No, not really. That brilliant mind of his. Still do regret some of the things that I had said to him that day. Looking back on it. I really had no right. But he was one of my favourite students and I just hated seeing him throw everything away.

 

"He's hardly done that". Scully replied. "He has a fine career at the Bureau".

"Chasing UFO's. Yes Ms Scully, I all know about his career. The fact that he is considered brilliant, but more than a little odd. The fact that they call him Spooky behind his back. And the fact that he has upset some very powerful people. People that could destroy him and his career if they so chose".

 

"What do you know about those people Mr...."?

 

“Sorenson Tobias Sorenson. I am sorry it was rude of me not to introduce myself before".

 

He offered his hand, reaching out over the table. Scully grasped it briefly. She could feel the bones under papery skin. Everything about this man seemed frail and very fragile.

 

"Not a lot, but I do know that they are evil. Ms Scully. Amoral men whose only interest is power. It is their god, Ms Scully. It's their Holy Grail. Power to control people, to control events. They are the destroyers and they must be destroyed before they finally achieve their goal".

 

"And what is their goal...exactly"? Scully asked. Sorenson smiled bitterly.

 

"To sell us all out to the very things that I never used to believe in". He replied. "They are planning on selling us out to alien creatures that plan to colonize the Earth".

 

"I see". Scully replied cautiously. Damn, just as she as beginning to like this old man, he turns out to be another alien nut. She suddenly wondered if he had been telling the truth about knowing Mulder at Oxford.

 

"I know what you are thinking, Ms Scully. You think that I am a crazy old man who sees conspiracies everywhere. But I can assure you that I am not. I am telling you the truth. And I can prove it".

 

With that, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small glass jar. He handed it to her. Inside there lay a tiny chip. Identical to the one that had been removed from the back of Scully's neck.

 

She stared at it for a moment, then looked up at him. "Where did you get this"?

 

"From my wife, just before she died. Cancer. It was dreadful'. Sorenson reached into another coat pocket a pulled out a large white handkerchief, he wiped his eyes with it.

 

"I am sorry to hear that Mr. Sorenson". Scully replied sympathetically.

He nodded; she could see that he was desperately trying to bring his emotions under control. She gave him a few moments, sipping the coffee that the waitress had brought over to the table a little while before. Finally he seemed calmer and even managed to give Scully a small smile.

 

"Please forgive my...momentary lapse. It is just that my...my loss is still quite recent. Just four months ago as a matter of fact. Nancy had been my wife of thirty-five years and"....He trailed off.

 

"I know what it's like Mr. Sorenson". Scully replied softly. "I recently lost my sister".

 

He nodded. "It's just that I had spent years denying the existence of the very thing that killed her".

 

He pointed at the tiny microchip in the jar. “She was fine until they had taken her Ms Scully. Nancy had been the very picture of health. Then one night, she was driving down to visit her sister. She lives in Hartford, then she was...taken. That's the only way I can describe it. She was gone for over a week. As you can imagine, I was out of my mind with worry. I had called the police and reported her missing. All those fools could do was fill out endless reports. They thought that she had decided to leave me. But Nancy would never have done that. We were so happy". He stopped, suddenly. Then drew a deep breath.

 

Scully could see the depth of rage and helplessness inside this grief stricken old man. She could empathize with him, after all she had felt exactly the same after Melissa had died. Suddenly she reached over and laid her hand on top of his.

 

He smiled at her gratefully. "You seem to be such a fine young woman Ms Scully. That is why I hate to do this".

 

She stared at him, puzzled. "Hate to do what"?

 

Before she could move, Sorenson suddenly clamped down on her arm. He then ran the back of his hand down her wrist.

 

"Ouch". She cried. Something had scratched her. She stared at him, confused. Then suddenly, the room started to spin around.

 

"You...you drugged...." She collapsed bonelessly onto the table.

 

Sorenson nodded. "That's right Agent Scully.” He looked down at the small signet ring that Spender had provided him with. It had a tiny needle tipped with a very potent knockout drug. Agent Scully would be out like a light for a few hours. Enough time to transport her to the Center.

The waitress and the short order cook both approached the table.

 

"Call Curtis, tell him that Agent Scully is ready to transport".

 

 

*Skinner's office*

 

Skinner stared at Mulder; to say that he was angry was an understatement. He was furious. He sat behind the large desk, trying desperately to keep his temper.

 

"When I sent you out on this mission Agent Mulder, it was to simply to investigate a drug ring. That was all, nice and straightforward. Now you tell me that there was no drug ring, that in fact it was a bunch of mutants who were creating their own chemicals in home made labs in order to, and I quote, 'continue to exist and even create further changes in their cellular structure'. Skinner tossed the report that he had been reading from onto the desk. " Please tell me that this is some sort of joke".

 

Mulder looked at his boss. Usually Skinner was pretty open minded, but it looked as though this time he had reached the end of his patience. Well, when in doubt, turn on the old Mulder charm.

 

"I know that it sounds pretty improbable Sir, but after I had spent several days on this stakeout. I began to realize that they were not the usual run of the mill drug dealers".

 

"Oh and how did you come to this conclusion Agent Mulder"?

 

Mulder shrugged, he was sitting in front of Skinner's desk, legs crossed, his lanky frame settled comfortably in the chair.

 

"There were several things that alerted me to the fact Sir. One of them was the fact that none of them seemed to be able to tolerate sunlight at all. I never saw any of them during the day.”

 

Skinner nodded. "Please continue".

 

"And that some of them seemed to indulge in, well, the term unusual eating habits could be applied here".

 

"I see, and what form did these...unusual eating habits take Agent Mulder"?

 

"For the most part Sir, they seemed only to live on garbage". Mulder replied.

 

"Garbage". Skinner echoed. Mulder nodded. "That's correct Sir".

 

Skinner took a deep breath, and wondered not for the first time what had ever possessed him to join the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

 

"So you discovered that they were eating garbage". Skinner said slowly.

 

"Not all of them Sir, just a few of them". Mulder clarified.

 

"Just some of them". Skinner suddenly felt a headache coming on. A Mulder sized headache as a matter of fact.

 

"Agent I find this whole report simply unacceptable". He said. "I send you out to check out a suspected drug ring. Instead you bring me back mutants. Give me one good reason why I should not suspend you indefinitely and without pay"!

 

Before the stunned agent could form an answer, the phone on Skinner's desk buzzed. He snatched the receiver up.

 

"Kim, I thought I told you to hold my calls".

 

"Mr. Skinner, hello".

 

A chill rippled through the Assistant Director, he knew that voice. Glancing at the young agent sitting in front of him, he hissed into the phone.

 

"Yes, what do you want"?

 

" I just rang to ask you if you might be missing anything at all"? The Smoking Man's voice sounded

smug.

 

"What do you mean"? Skinner asked, puzzled. "Missing what"?

 

"Anything". CSM replied. "I just thought that you might have noticed the absence of a certain red haired agent. About five foot four. Goes by the name of Dana Scully"?

 

"What the hell are you talking about"? Skinner snarled. Then he glanced up at Mulder who was now watching him closely.

 

"Mulder, have you seen Agent Scully this morning"?

 

"No Sir, I have not seen her today at all".

 

"You haven't talked to her by phone"?

 

Clearly worried now, Mulder shook his head.

 

"Shit". The AD swore under his breath.

 

"Sir what's going on"?

 

Ignoring him, Skinner returned to the voice on the phone. "What the hell have you done with her"?

 

"I can assure you, she is fine, as a matter of fact, she's right here with me. Would you like to speak to her"?

 

Suddenly, it was Dana Scully's voice on the line.

 

"AD Skinner, it's Scully here". She sounded all right, but Skinner knew how tough she was.

 

"Agent Scully, are you okay, have they done anything to hurt you"?

 

Mulder leaned forward in the chair. His face pale with worry. Someone had Scully.

 

"Apart from being drugged and kidnapped, I am fine Sir". She replied dryly.

 

Skinner smiled a little. "Where are you now Dana"?

 

Suddenly The Smoking Man was back on the line. "She is going to stay with us for a little while Skinner". He informed the seething AD. "Just a little vacation for an overworked agent".

 

"Why are you doing this"? Skinner asked, straining to keep his voice level. It was important not to let this bastard know how worried he really was over his agent.

 

"We have our reasons Skinner, one that will be made apparent to you in the course of time".

 

That voice so maddeningly calm. Skinner ground his teeth, willing himself to stay focused and in control of his temper.

 

"Look, you have no reason to take Agent Scully, she's..." Suddenly the line went dead. The Smoking Man had hung up in his ear.

 

With a sigh, Skinner hung the phone back up. He glanced over at Mulder, who was by now, half way out of his mind with worry for his partner.

 

"I'm sorry Mulder, but they seem to have taken Scully". Skinner said. It was blunt, but there was no other way he could explain it.

 

"Who Sir, the Consortium"?

 

"Who else"? Skinner replied wearily.

 

"Well, did they give a reason"?

 

"No, not yet at least. But I know these bastards. They don't do anything without a reason".

 

"We have to go after her". Mulder said as it stood up out of the chair.

 

"Just hang on there for a moment Agent. We don't even know where she's being held. We need to..."

 

"What we need Sir is to move our asses and get my partner back"!

 

"And that is exactly what we are going to do Mulder, but in a way that is not going to get us, or her killed".

 

Mulder looked as though he was going to argue further, but then he saw the sense in what the AD was saying.

 

"All right Sir, but we need to move on this as soon as we can. There's no telling what those sons of bitches could do to her".

 

Skinner nodded, his face grim. "Don't worry Mulder, we'll get her back, I give you my word on that".

 

 

*The Center*

 

Scully sat on the hard metal bunk, back leaning against the cold steel wall. She had no idea how long she had been cooped up in here. She had been allowed out once, to speak to her AD on the phone. She had no idea how comforting she had found his voice until she had assured him that she was unharmed. She had been fine, until the concern she had heard in his voice had nearly bought her to tears.

 

But she had managed to keep her voice level like the good little F.B.I agent that she was. The door to the cell opened and CSM and a tall slender well-dressed man entered.

 

"Ah Ms Scully, so nice to see you again". The Brit said with a cool smile.

Scully got to her feet, facing the two men, her face set in hard lines.

 

"Why have you brought me here"? She demanded.

 

CSM, ubiquitous cigarette between his fingers smiled at her.

 

"I must apologize for the way that you have been bought here. Crude, but we were in somewhat of a hurry. Still I am sure that you will understand once I have explained everything to you".

 

Scully's face hardened even further.

 

"What you want me to listen to more of your lies, no thanks. All I want is out of here". She looked around the cell. "Wherever out of here might be".

 

"You will be released in time Agent Scully". The Brit told her. "But right now we need to have you as our guest for a short while".

 

Scully sighed inwardly, as much as she would have liked to have been able to shoot both these men and then walked over the tops of their bleeding bodies on her way out the door, she knew that right now their was nothing she could do. Of course her own weapon had been taken from her, and by the very little she had seen, the place she was in was heavily guarded.

 

There was little she could do, but bide her time and hope that she would either be able to escape, or be rescued.

 

"We would be pleased if you could join us for luncheon". The Brit said. "After all, you must find this cell extremely boring to say the least".

 

"Thank you, lunch would be nice". Scully replied, the sarcasm in her tone did not escape either of them.

 

The three of them walked down a long corridor, several guards, all dressed in identical gray uniforms followed them. All were heavily armed. The place was like a fortress Scully realized. That thought made her heart sink. The only way she was getting out of her on her own was to hope for a miracle.

 

Finally they reached a large comfortable looking room. Leather couches and long low tables filled what was obviously some sort of sitting room, or parlour.

"Please sit Ms Scully, luncheon will be served soon and I am quite sure you must be hungry".

 

Scully seated herself on one of the armchairs, looking around at the various painting and sculptures that filled the room.

 

The Brit smiled as he noticed Scully taking in the pieces of artwork.

"I see that you have an appreciative eye for art Ms Scully".

 

She glanced at him. "You do have some nice pieces here". She conceded.

 

"Over there, near the window, that's a very rare Renoir, took me ages to acquire. And this sculpture, the very latest by a very talented but as yet still unknown artist. A young man that I am sponsoring as a matter of fact".

"How very nice for him". This time Scully did not even try to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

 

Ignoring it, the Brit continued to give Scully the cook’s tour of the room, explaining every piece of art until the food was finally bought in. It was obvious that he was proud of all the pieces of art that he had managed to acquire.

 

The large round table that sat in the middle of the room was set, and the three of them were soon eating the steamed lobster and tossed salad that was set down before them. A tall dark waiter poured the wine, a crisp white and a rich dark red that stayed on the tongue. Scully had to admit the meal was one of the best she had eaten in a long while. After the plates had been cleared away, desert was served. Tiny fruit tartlets smothered in a honey glaze, and coffee and brandy. Scully set the tiny china cup down onto the saucer.

 

"You said that you would tell me why I had been brought here".

 

Both CSM and the Brit looked up at her. The CSM smiled. "But of course Ms Scully".

 

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

 

"Enter". The Brit called out. The door opened and Alex Krycek walked into the room. He smiled at Scully and nodded to the two men.

 

"You wanted to see me". He asked. He stood, relaxed, hands tucked into the pockets of his leather

 

jacket, the picture of insolence.

 

"Yes Alex, as a matter of fact we did". The Brit replied. He seemed irritated by the lack of respect that the Consortium's top assassin seemed to be paying him.

 

"As you can see, we have a guest. I do believe you know Dana Scully don't you"?

 

Krycek smiled as her easily. "Hi Dana, long time no see".

 

Dana smiled back at him. "Hi yourself Rat Boy".

 

Both the Brit and CSM seemed amused by the title that the red haired agent had bestowed on their favourite assassin. Krycek did not seemed at all fazed by the insult.

 

"Ms Scully will be staying here for a short while Alex, you are to see to all her needs, please make sure that she is comfortable and that she has everything that she needs".

 

"I have another job for you to do". CSM said. "Report to my office and I will fill you in there".

 

Krycek nodded, and without another word, left the parlour. Both CSM and the Brit rose from the table.

 

"I am afraid we both have to leave you now Ms Scully. You will be taken to the room that we have provided for you, I am sure that you will be happy to leave that dreary little cell of yours". The Brit told her.

 

"I see". Scully replied, her voice cold. "I take it then the explanation for my abduction will have to wait for another time".

"I am afraid so, but we will explain everything as soon as we can".

 

With that, she was taken from the parlour and escorted down another long series of corridors. The guards on either side of her saying nothing.

 

Finally she was shown to a large and very comfortable looking room. It was furnished with a large oak and mahogany wardrobe large enough to fit the Persian army in, plus there was a lovely old dressing table filled with oils and lotions of every variety.

 

Two side tables flanked the largest four-poster bed that she had ever seen. It was covered with a heavy quilted doona.

 

Apart from the fact that the door was locked and bolted and that there were heavy bars on the window, she could have been staying at an old-fashioned guesthouse.

 

Scully sat on the bed, looking around at the lovely old oil paintings that adorned the walls.

 

"Christ Mulder, where are you"?

 

 

*Skinner's apartment*

 

Skinner sat on the low comfortable couch that he had purchased when he had moved into his apartment in Crystal City. He sipped at a glass of scotch, only half listening to the news as it burbled away in the background. He could not concentrate and what the newscaster was saying. He was too busy worrying about Scully. He had started a search for her, but he knew that it would prove to pointless. He knew these Consortium bastards. He knew how powerful and how organized they were. If they wanted someone to disappear, they disappeared and that was that. He took another mouthful of liquor; it burned as it slid down his throat.

 

Damn it all where could they be keeping her? Why hadn't they called back? He stood up and paced over to the small bar where he kept the alcohol. He was about to top his drink up, then stopped. It was no good getting smashed; he needed his wits about him if he was to help his agent. Suddenly there was a sharp rap at the door.

 

"Who is it"? Skinner called out.

 

"Pizza delivery! You ordered a pizza buddy"?

 

"You have the wrong apartment, I didn't order any pizza". Skinner replied tersely

 

"This is apartment 36 isn't it"?

 

"Oh for pete's sake". Skinner went over to the door and yanked it open, only to be met by a grinning Alex Krycek.

 

"Hi Walter". He said, then yelped as he was grabbed by the front of his jacket and hauled none too gently inside. "Hey take it easy, this happens too be a new jacket you know". Krycek complained.

 

Skinner hauled the slightly smaller man up close to his face. Steely brown eyes, meeting now rather nervous green ones.

 

"What the hell do you want Rat Boy"? Skinner growled.

 

Krycek swallowed nervously. "I have a message to deliver".

 

"Then deliver it".

 

"Could you put me down first"?

 

The large and very pissed off AD tossed Krycek into a chair. He landed hard, nearly falling; only his natural grace saved him from ending up onto the floor.

 

"Okay you little rat bastard, speak up".

 

"Fine". Krycek said, holding both his hands up. "I just came to deliver a message, so don't beat up on me okay". Suddenly he found himself grabbed once more and hauled to his feet.

 

"Krycek, you have exactly two minutes to tell me what this message is or I am going to throw you over my balcony"

 

"What no handcuffs this time"? Krycek quipped. Big mistake, suddenly he found himself deposited back in the chair nursing a split lip. "Son of a bitch". He gasped.

 

Skinner smiled at him. "Now you are starting to get the picture, you are a clever little Rat Boy aren't you"?

 

Krycek wiped at the blood that dribbled down to his chin. "Hey I'm bleeding here, mind if I got a towel or something"?

 

"Wait here Krycek, and I mean don't move". Skinner went into the bathroom to get a first aid kit. He came back out carrying it. Krycek had not moved off the chair. He watched as the AD opened the first aid kit and began to clean Krycek's lower lip and chin. He applied some medicated ointment, first checking the cut. "Not too deep". He grunted, then closed the first aid kit back up.

 

"Thanks". Krycek said nastily. Skinner ignored him, and sat opposite on the couch.

 

"Now, the message". He said.

 

"They want you to come to the center tomorrow at nine in the morning. I am to escort you there myself".

 

"I see". Skinner replied thoughtfully. "I take it that this...center is where they are holding Scully"?

 

Krycek nodded. "Yes, they want to talk to you make a deal I think".

 

What sort of deal"?

 

Krycek shrugged. "I have no idea. They don't tell me everything you know".

 

"Hmm, can't say that I blame them". Skinner mused.

 

Krycek glared at him.

 

"Well will you come, I don't think I have to tell you that Scully's life depends on it you know".

 

Skinner nodded. "Of course, and if they...or you have hurt her"...

 

Krycek's head jerked up. "I would never hurt Dana Scully". He snapped. "I work for them sure, but I don't necessarily like what they do, okay"!

 

"Yeah right, save it for someone who might believe you Rat Boy".

 

Stung, Krycek got to his feet.

 

Skinner stood as well, blocking the smaller man's exit. "Where the hell do you think you are going"?

 

"I've told you what I came here to say, now I am leaving". Krycek snapped.

 

"I don't think so. You know where Scully is and tomorrow you are taking me with you to see her". Skinner replied grimly. "And I am not taking the chance of you doing one of your famous disappearing acts, got it"!

 

"I told you that I would be back tomorrow morning. I am under orders to get you there safely". Krycek snarled. "Now get the fuck out of my way".

 

Skinner laughed. "That tough assassin act may intimidate most people Alex, but believe me, I can turn you into mince meat. Just give me an excuse to do it".

 

Krycek laughed, shaking his head in sheer disbelief. He was a fully trained Consortium operative. He had killed more people than anyone could count. He had brought grown men to their knees weeping for their lives. And this starched shirted bureaucrat thought that he could scare Alex Krycek. Not bloody likely.

 

Krycek went to walk past the AD, but Skinner moved to block his exit once more.

 

"I suggest you sit down and relax. You are not leaving here tonight and that's final."

 

This time Krycek lost his temper. He took a well-aimed swing at Skinner, who skillfully ducked it, then came up with a right jab to his stomach. Winded, Krycek staggered back a little. Christ, he had forgotten how hard that bastard could punch. Still, he was not out for count. One thing that could be said for the Consortium operative, he knew how to take a blow.

 

He brought his fist up, hitting Skinner directly on the chin. Bad move, not only did it not knock him down. It actually made him mad. Skinner landed two more punches into Krycek's already tender stomach, then seeing that the assassin was a bit groggy, he hauled him over to a chair and dumped him down in it.

 

"Right you little shit. You are going to stay put". He said, slightly out of breath. Christ but he was getting too old for this sort of shit.

 

Krycek said nothing; he merely looked up at the bigger man sullenly. He could not believe it. Someone had bested him in a fistfight. Of course Krycek was not counting the time before when Skinner had punched him in the stomach and then handcuffed him to the railing of the balcony. He had not been allowed to fight back then. He had been under strict orders not to hurt either Mulder or Skinner, and definitely not Scully.

 

He watched as Skinner walked over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed. "Oh good, Mulder I was hoping you had your cell on". He said.

 

"Never turn it off Sir". Mulder replied with a trace of humour in his tired sounding voice.

 

"I need you to come over to my apartment now. I have some information on Scully's whereabouts".

 

"I will be straight over Sir".

 

Mulder was as good as his word. Fifteen minutes later, he was knocking at Skinner's door.

 

"You must have driven through every red light to get here". Skinner said as he opened the door.

 

Mulder shrugged. "I was in the car when you called Sir and I wasn't that far away from you"...

 

He stopped when he saw who was sitting in the chair.

 

"Why the hell is he here"? Mulder burst out, his face reddening with fury.

 

"Oh isn't Fox happy to see me"? Krycek asked with a smirk, he knew that Mulder hated his first name.

 

"You sneaky little son of a bitch". Skinner had to catch the infuriated agent before he could launch himself at Krycek.

 

"Calm down Mulder. I did not call you here so that you could kill Krycek"!

 

"As if he could". Krycek replied, clearly amused at the sight of Mulder struggling to get loose from the AD's grasp.

 

"Shut up Krycek, or I just might let him take a crack at you". Skinner warned the still smirking man. "And you can wipe that smile off your face, or I might just come over there and do it for you".

 

Alex shrugged, feigning nonchalance. But he had no desire to go another round with the AD, just yet.

 

Finally Mulder pulled free of the AD's grip. "I want to know why that bastard is here"!

 

"Would you care to tell him Krycek"? Skinner asked the other man.

 

Krycek shrugged. "Yeah, why not. The more the merrier huh".

 

He filled the F.B.I agent on everything that he had told Skinner. Mulder listened. Then when Krycek finished, he walked over to where he was sitting and landed a punch straight to his jaw. Krycek’s head rocked back and his eyes half closed.

 

"Mulder"!

 

Mulder stopped at the sound of real anger in his boss's voice. Skinner hurried over to Krycek, making sure the operative was all right. His medic training from when he had served in Vietnam had come in handy on several occasions, and this was one of them now.

 

He quickly checked the other man.

 

"Alex, are you okay". Skinner lightly slapped Krycek's face. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

 

"Bastard sure does pack a punch, doesn't he"?

 

"Yeah, he sure does". Skinner muttered. After making sure that Krycek was okay, he turned to Mulder. "He knows where Scully is. He said that he was going to take me there in the morning".

 

"Then I'm going with you". Mulder replied.

 

"No, I have to go alone". Skinner replied firmly. "For some reason, they want me there. I don't know why, but they do. And I can't take the chance of taking you along with me. This may be the only opportunity we have of getting here back".

 

"But Sir, you can't go in there alone. You need me as backup, and you sure as hell can't trust that son of a bitch sitting over there. He's just as likely to lead you straight into a trap".

 

Skinner glanced over at where Krycek was slumped in the chair, a large purple knot already forming on the side of his jaw.

 

"Then it's a chance that I am going to have to take". Skinner replied. "But I want you backing me up on this Mulder, in case something happens".

 

Mulder nodded. Right now he would do anything the AD wanted, if only to get his partner back in one piece.

 

 

*The Center*

 

Skinner sat in the car as Krycek drove them both to the Center. Neither of them had spoken during the journey.

 

Skinner had told Mulder what he had wanted him to do and the F.B.I agent had readily agreed. Then he had ushered Mulder out the door and sat down with a still groggy Krycek to wait for morning. Krycek turned the car down a small dirt road, little better than a track. Skinner turned his head to look at him. "Not far now". Krycek told him. The car, not really built for such rough roads, bumped and jolted along. Krycek handling the wheel easily.

 

"For such a wealthy group, you would think that they could have the roads kept up a little better that this". Skinner commented, wincing as he felt one particularly nasty jolt judder his spine.

 

"The road is kept like this for a reason. Krycek replied. "No one comes down here, they think it's open fields and farms.

 

"I see". Skinner replied. They said nothing further until they finally reached a gate.

 

It looked like ordinary gate, metal and wire, one found on any farm. Krycek reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small remote control. He pointed it at the gate and it swung open. He drove through and continued up what was now a paved road. Soon they reached a collection of long low buildings, all spread out nestled among perfectly manicured green lawns.

 

Krycek drove up a long circular driveway that led directly to the main building and stopped the car in front of it.

 

Several large men in gray uniforms hurried over to the car and opened the doors. Skinner stepped out, not sure whether he should be putting his hands behind his head in surrender. The sight of all the heavily armed guards was unnerving to say the least.

 

Krycek flashed one of the guards an ID. The guard nodded. Take him up. They are expecting him. Without a word, Krycek led the AD up the stone steps to the massive double doors. They opened, admitting them into a magnificent foyer. Skinner looked around at the lavish furnishings and artwork. If it were not for all the guards. The place could have been a beautiful old country estate.

 

A tall well-dressed man in his forties approached them.

 

" Mr. Krycek, The gentlemen are expecting you and Mr. Skinner, they are waiting for you in the main salon. Please follow me.

 

He led them both down a long corridor that was lined with portraits of lovely old landscapes. The marble floors glowed mellowly in the muted lighting. Skinner was not particularly impressed with the rich surroundings; he was too busy formulating a plan to get Scully out of here. That was if she was being held here, he corrected.

 

They finally reached a large comfortable looking room. The double doors were open, waiting for Skinner and Krycek. Skinner recognized most of the men sitting around in leather easy chairs and couches. They had all been speaking in low tones, but all conversation stopped as both the men entered. The butler showed them in, then quietly took his leave, closing the door behind them.

 

"Ah Assistant Director Skinner, I am so pleased that you found the time out of your busy schedule to join us".

 

Skinner turned to look at the British man that had addressed him.

 

"It would seem that I did not have a choice”. He replied.

 

The Brit smiled thinly. "Yes I am afraid that you are correct there Mr. Skinner". He paused to take a sip of brandy from the glass he was holding, "I do believe that we have something of your, something that you would like to have back I imagine".

 

"Let's just cut the crap shall we". Skinner said, his voice cold. "You have my agent and yes, I would like to get her back if it's all the same to you"

 

"That will be possible. But there are some things that we need from you first". CSM said quietly.

 

As usual, he was standing a little away from the group, watching the proceedings quietly. Smoke swirling around him from the Morley that he held between his fingers.

 

"Such as"? Skinner asked, one eyebrow rose.

 

CSM smiled. "All in due time. But first I am sure that you would like to see your agent"?

 

The doors opened once more and Scully, followed by two guards, walked into the room. She took one look at Skinner, her legs going weak with relief. Finally, the chance to get the hell out of here.

 

"Scully, are you all right"? Skinner asked, going over to where she stood.

She nodded. "Yes thank you Sir, I'm fine. Then she looked around. Is Mulder with you"?

 

"No, I was instructed to come on my own". Then he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

 

"But he knows what's going on, don't worry, we'll get you out of here".

 

Scully nodded. Out of everyone she knew, it was Skinner that she trusted the most. She knew that Mulder was devoted to her safety, but he had a tendency to act impulsively, not thinking things through. That's usually what got in them both into trouble half the time. But Skinner was level headed, he thought things through and nearly always managed to achieve results. If anyone could get her out of here, it would be Walter Skinner.


	2. Part 2

*The Center*

 

Skinner paced up and down the small comfortable room. He was not sure how long they had been keeping him waiting. It had to have been a couple of hours at least.

 

After he had spoken to Scully in the *salon*, they had escorted him to this room. First the guards had taken his government issued weapon and his wallet carrying all his cash, credit cards and ID. They had even taken his watch. He was about to go and bang on the door, just to see if there was anyone out there, when suddenly it opened.

 

CSM entered the room a couple of guards flanking him.

"Mr. Skinner, I am sorry to have kept you waiting. Very rude of us, but unfortunately, we have been quite busy".

 

Skinner took a deep breath, willing his temper to stay down. As much as he would have loved to punch that smug black lunged bastard into a bloodied pulp, he knew that one: he would never be able to get past the heavily armed guards, two: that it would not help matters, and three: it would more then likely to get them both him and Scully killed.

 

"I hope that you have not been too uncomfortable while you have been waiting". CSM continued in that irritatingly silky tone of his.

 

"Everything has been just perfect". Skinner replied dryly. "Would be even better though if you would allow my agent and myself to leave".

 

"As I said Mr. Skinner, all in due time. But there are some things we need to discuss"

 

"Such as"?

 

"I have been keeping a close eye on both Agent Mulder's and his partner Agent Scully's careers. Both fine agents, bright, dedicated, they get the job done. A credit to the F.B.I."

 

"I am sure that you did not abduct Agent Scully and then use Krycek to lure me here simply to compliment my agents on their efficiency". Skinner said coldly.

 

CSM smiled at the AD. "No of course not. It's just that, well as good as both your subordinates are at their jobs, lately they have become something of a nuisance to not only myself, but to my associates".

 

"Oh, in what way"?

 

"In every way I am afraid". CSM sighed and gazed down at the cigarette dangling between his fingers. “Both Mulder and Scully have been prying into areas that, well frankly I would prefer that they didn't. I have spoken to you about this before Mr. Skinner, as their supervisor I would have thought that you would have taken the situation in hand. But you haven't. To be honest I am disappointed in you".

 

"I see". Skinner replied quietly. "So this is what it's all about. They stumbled across one of your group's dirty little secrets did they? Uncovered something that they shouldn't have. Well what a shame for you"

 

"More of a shame for you Mr. Skinner". CSM replied calmly. "And for them". He pinned the larger man down with a chilling stare. "I think that it may be time that we reigned Mulder and his sweet little partner in for good. And you Mr. Skinner are going to help us".

 

"No"!

 

"I'm sorry"? CSM cocked his head slightly, making sure that he had heard correctly.

 

"You heard. I said no"! Skinner walked over to CSM, making use of his full height and strength. "I have no idea what Mulder and Scully have done to step on your toes. But I am not going to sit back and watch while you and those other bastards ruin the careers of two of my best agents"!

 

CSM shrugged. "Then you leave me no choice".

 

Skinner's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "What the hell are you planning to do Spender"?

 

CSM glanced up at the extremely pissed off AD. He had to admit that Skinner was an intimidating sight once his blood was up. The AD was a former marine and had the training, not to mention the muscles to go with it. Still, muscles were useless when faced with two well trained guards both holding semi automatics.

 

"I am afraid there is nothing for it Mr. Skinner. You have let Agent Mulder run loose; prying into things that he has no right to. And pulling Agent Scully right along after him. We have all been very patient up until now, but even we have our limits."

 

"So what is it you are going to do to them"? Skinner asked, he could feel real rage building up inside now. God how he hated this man. “An accident perhaps, or is that a little messy for you. Not that bloodshed has ever been an ethical problem for you. Or blackmail. Now that's something that you excel at".

 

CSM chuckled. "No nothing like that Mr. Skinner. No I don't want anything permanent to happen. No I don't wish to turn our dear Agent Mulder into some sort of martyr. Just a disgrace, something that will force him and Scully to resign from the F.B.I".

 

"You know Mulder would never leave the X files". Skinner replied. "He'd die first".

 

"Well I would certainly hate to see that happen". CSM dropped the glowing butt on the floor, then ground it out under the heel of his shoe. ‘But if it were to come to that"...

 

"You touch either of my agents"... Skinner warned.

 

"Then help me". CSM replied. "Help me, and everyone can walk away from this. And your agents might actually be allowed to keep their careers.

 

Skinner glared at him for a moment, brown eyes smoldering with helpless rage. Deal with the Devil he thought to himself. Deal with the devil and when the notes finally came due, they came due in brimstone. Did he really want to sell his soul to this man? But the real question was, did he have a choice"?

 

CSM watched the internal struggle going on inside the AD, and waited. After all he was a patient man. He could wait for a long as it took. Which surprisingly enough, did not take that long. It seemed that the good Assistant Director really did care about his subordinates after all. Well that was all too the better.

 

"All right Spender, you tell me, what will it take"? Skinner asked. And when CSM told him, the AD suddenly looked old and defeated. Which, to CSM, was not such a bad thing at all.

 

 

*Mulder's office*

 

Fox Mulder sat behind the desk in his basement office staring at the phone. Skinner had called him earlier that day, telling him that everything was fine and that he and Scully would be returning soon. That had been nearly three hours ago and there had been no word since then. He knew it was no good trying to call the AD on his cell phone, Mulder was not suppose to know about Skinner's little trip to where ever it was they were holding Scully.

 

Still, he had to do something. It was completely against his nature to sit back and do nothing. He was about to grab his coat and had upstairs, when a figure appeared in the open doorway. It was Alex Krycek.

 

"What the hell do you want"? Mulder snarled. Krycek sauntered into the room, his usual smirk in place.

 

"Just thought I'd drop in on my favourite F.B.I agent, see how he was doing". Krycek held his hands up. "Steady on Mulder, I come in peace".

 

"And I swear you are going to be leaving here in pieces if you don't get to the point.

 

Krycek chuckled. "So nice to know that I'm welcome".

 

"Krycek".

 

"Save the growl Mulder, you’re not scaring anyone. Only that mean tempered boss of yours can come close to doing that. And he does not seem to be available at the moment".

 

Mulder got to his feet so fast, his chair slid out from under him and sit the back wall. Fists clenched he stalked over to where Krycek was standing.

 

"Get out of my office now Rat Boy or I will personally break your goddam neck and dump your corpse in some dark cellar for the other rats to chew on".

 

"Someone's testy today". Krycek sneered. That was too much for Mulder. He threw a punch at the Consortium operative, who ducked and grabbed Mulder by the arm. He swung the agent around and pinned both his arms behind his back. Then kicking the door closed behind them both, he wrestled the agent towards his desk.

 

Mulder cursed and struggled, but he was no match for Krycek.

 

"If you calm down Mulder, I'll tell you why I am here".

 

"Fuck you asshole".

 

"My my, such language, tell me Mulder, do you kiss your mother with that mouth"?

 

Mulder, for his part, nearly went berserk nearly knocking Krycek over, the operative tightened his grip.

 

"Are you going to calm down, or do I have to knock you out"?

 

A string of curses coarse enough to make a sailor blush issued forth. Krycek laughed and leaned over to kiss the enraged agent on his cheek.

 

"Do you know how cute you are when you’re angry"?

 

"Don't tell me Krycek, you're not some kind of fag are you"?

 

Krycek laughed and reached around to run his hand over the front of Mulder's pants. "Why would you ask that"?

 

"Because you just happen to be groping him". Both men started and turned. There in the doorway stood AD Skinner.

 

Krycek swore. "How long have you been standing there"?

 

"Long enough to see you putting your hands where they don't belong".

 

"Shit". Krycek snapped. "He's not exactly objecting is he"?

 

"Let him go, then we'll see". Skinner answered dryly. Krycek released Mulder, who promptly turned and let fly a punch that if it had actually connected, would have taken the other man's head off.

 

But Krycek was too quick. He ducked away.

 

Behind him, he heard the AD chuckle. "One thing about rats, they sure can move fast".

 

Mulder threw another punch and this time it landed solidly against Krycek's chin. He stumbled against the desk, then came at the agent, intent on inflicting bodily harm. That was when Skinner finally stepped in between them.

 

"All right, the pair of you. Enough's enough". He grabbed Mulder and pushed him into a chair. "I said, that will do"!

 

Both men heard the steel of command in Skinner's voice and both stopped.

 

"Right, Mulder, sit over there. Krycek, you over there". Both men promptly took their seats. "Oh... and Krycek, if I ever you see you touch my agent like that again, I will personally rip your head off. Got it"?

 

Krycek swallowed hard, and nodded. There was no way he was going to argue with this man.

 

"Good, now can we all talk like adults"?

 

Both men nodded.

 

"Fine". Skinner regarded the pair of them coldly. "Mulder, you haven't asked me about your partner".

 

Mulder looked up at his supervisor sharply. "Scully, where is she? Did you manage to get her out"?

 

"As a matter of fact no. But she is safe". Skinner held up his hands before Mulder could erupt. "Mulder, you have to understand, I am doing everything to negotiate her release".

 

"Negotiate her...!" Spluttering Mulder leapt to his feet.

 

"Calm down Mulder". Skinner snapped. "You know that I am doing the best I can".

 

"With all due respect Sir, no I don't think you are". Mulder replied angrily. "I say that we gather a team and go in there and get her. And that we smash this Consortium once and for all".

 

"That's impossible, and you know that". Skinner replied. "These men are too powerful, they are above the law. Any attempt to try and break Scully out of there by force would only result in her and us getting killed. We have to play it their way for now".

 

"This is complete bullshit Sir and you know it". Mulder replied, fury sparking in his hazel eyes.

 

"I don't like it any more than you Agent Mulder, but unfortunately, this is what we are stuck with for now, so I suggest that what you do right now is cool off and leave everything to me.”

 

Frustrated, Mulder nodded, then turned away. This was crazy, his partner was missing, god knows where they were holding her, and they were helpless. Suddenly he felt liking kicking something...hard. He glanced over at Krycek speculatively.

 

Skinner turned to the other man. "What the hell are you doing here Krycek"?

 

"I want to help".

 

"What"? Both Mulder and Skinner stared at him, wondering what piece of treachery Krycek was planning now.

 

"Look I am sick of being forced to work for these people". He said quietly. "I have had to do things, things that have sickened me, and for what? So they can hold on to their power. So that they can manipulate the future. These men have no conscience, no ethics, they don't care who they screw over and I don't want to see them hurt anymore innocent people".

 

Krycek looked from Skinner to Mulder and back again, he could see that neither of them believed him.

 

He sighed wearily. "What is it going take for you to believe me"? He asked. Skinner frowned, was that a note of desperation he could hear in Rat Boy's voice?

 

"Why should we believe you? Give us one good reason". He replied. Leaning against Mulder's desk, he folded his arms over his broad chest, regarding Krycek closely.

 

"Because I'm telling the truth, that's why"

 

Mulder burst into incredulous laughter. " Oh Rat Boy, this is good, even for you. You expect the both us to take you word on anything"? Mulder shook his head. "You are a liar, an opportunist and a murderer. You killed my father, you have sold government secrets and you have betrayed anything and everyone in order to further your own agenda."

 

"Yes, that's true, but you have to admit, my heart was in the right place".

 

Mulder jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in, storming over to where the other man sat. Krycek got to his feet, fist already up in a classic defense pose. Skinner quickly got between to the men before they ended up killing each other.

 

"Right, that's enough, the both of you. I have more important things to do than having to stop you two idiots from killing each other.”

 

Both Mulder and Krycek backed off, eyeing each other with open hostility. Satisfied, Skinner walked back over to where he had been standing just before.

 

"Now Krycek you say that you don't want to work the Spender and the Consortium anymore. Then why don't you just walk away"?

 

"Walk away"? Krycek stared at the AD clearly wondering if the other man had lost his mind. "You just don't 'walk away' from these people. Not if you don't want to end up a nasty accident somewhere. I have seen what they have done to people who have tried to 'walk away'. Trust me when I say that it wasn't pretty".

 

"Then why start working for them in the first place"? Mulder asked skeptically.

 

"I never had a choice". Krycek replied bitterly. "I was a kid when they recruited me. I was living in Russia with my parents and grandmother. These men approached my father, said that he could get my family to America, to live the good life". Krycek's laugh was an angry bark. "The good life, yeah right. All they had to do was let them recruit their only son. Of course my father had no idea what he was getting into at the time. He thought these men worked for the government. Both my parents had been raised on farms. They were simple peasants, they had no idea of the kind of evil, the kind of duplicity these men were capable of. Of course by the time they found out. It was too late. Both my parents ended up having an unfortunate accident. One that they had arranged".

 

He smiled bitterly. “My grandmother was heartbroken. She had lost her only daughter and son-in-law. All she had left was me, and they took me away to train me to become one of their assassins. She died within the year". Krycek stopped, staring into space for a moment, trying desperately to get his emotions under control.

 

"So you see, I have every reason to hate these men, to want to stop them once and for all. To destroy the destroyers".

 

Neither Mulder nor Skinner said anything. They were not sure whether Krycek was telling the truth. The problem was, he had lied so often and so convincingly, they had no way of being able to tell whether he was telling the truth now or not.

 

Krycek could see the doubt in the other men's eyes. Well we could not exactly blame them. It was not like he had ever done anything to earn their trust.

 

"Look, I want to help you get Agent Scully away from them. Away from that black lunged bastard and the rest of his cronies. I want to help you".

 

"I'm not buying any of this". Mulder replied. "Krycek, I want you to get the fuck out of my office and I swear, if I se you again, I'll shoot you".

 

Krycek stared at him for a moment. Then abruptly, he stood up. "Fine, I'll just do this myself"! He headed for the door. But before he could leave, Skinner reached over and grabbed him by the arm.

 

"You aren't doing anything by yourself Krycek".

 

Krycek shook him off. "Think you can stop me big guy"? He sneered.

 

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I think I can".

 

"Fuck you, you bald asshole".

 

Skinner smiled at him, then landed a very neat punch to Krycek's stomach. With a whooff the other man doubled over.

 

"You little piece of shit". Skinner said, his voice deadly. "Do you really think that you can intimidate me"?

 

He dragged the hapless man upright, giving him a rough shake. "Now you listen to me. You are not going to run off half-cocked and get yourself, or more importantly, Agent Scully killed. Is that understood"?

 

Krycek nodded, still struggling to catch his breath.

 

"Good, I am going to allow you to help us, only because you know your way around the Center. If you try and double cross us in any way, Mulder won't have time to draw his gun, because I will shoot you first. Do you understand what I am telling you"? Another hard shake.

 

"Y...yes I understand".

 

"Good, because I don't want there to be any sort of misunderstanding. If you do anything to betray us at all... I. Will. Kill. You". Each word was punctuated by a rough shake. Krycek nodded frantically, by now completely cowed. "Good". Skinner dropped the smaller man, satisfied that his point had been made.

 

"Now gentlemen, this is what we are going to do".

 

 

*The Center*

 

Scully looked up as the door to her room opened. CSM entered, a couple of guards flanking him.

 

" Am I to take it that you don't believe in knocking"? She asked him coldly.

He smiled at her, his eyes raking over her as she got up from the chair she had been sitting on. "You look quite lovely today my dear". He said.

 

Ignoring the compliment, she faced him, arms folded over her chest, head slightly cocked. "What do you want"?

 

He spread his hands in a shrug. "Do I have to want something Agent Scully"?

 

She sighed and glanced away, showing her impatience.

 

"I thought that perhaps we could talk, have dinner together perhaps".

 

She gave him a sharp glance. Her green eyes hardening perceptibly. "I don't think so".

 

"That's a shame Ms Scully, I thought that you would be curious as to what I have to say".

 

"Not really". She replied. "After all, you have not told me anything at all since I've been here. In fact, all you have done is told me a pack of half-truths and downright lies. Why should I want to listen to anymore of it? Frankly I am sick of being given the runaround".

 

"Please Ms Scully, I can't blame you for growing impatient with the way you have been treated. Allow me to try and make it up to you now. I shall answer any questions that you have. And all that I ask in return is that you allow me to have the pleasure of your company tonight."

 

Scully sighed inwardly. "All right then, but do me one small favour"?

 

"Of course, what would that be"?

 

"Lose the guards".

 

They were both sitting in a small cozy dining room. Waiters hurried back and forth, refilling their wine glasses and pouring coffee into tiny fine china cups.

"I certainly hope you enjoyed the meal tonight". CSM said as he sipped a brandy. Swirling the amber liquid around the large brandy balloon. The light from the candle burning on the table between them reflected off the glass, creating a tiny rainbow of reflected light.

 

"Yes I did thank you". Scully replied. As usual the meal had been excellent.

 

"Now, coffee". CSM said as he lifted his cup up. "And conversation".

 

"I would like to know why I have been brought here". Scully said quietly. She regarded the older man coolly.

 

He nodded. "Very well then Ms Scully, the truth".

 

She smiled sardonically. "That would be a first".

 

He inclined his head, point well taken.

 

"The reason that you have been brought here is simply this. Ms Scully, you are being used as a bargaining chip. That is all".

 

Scully sat back in her chair, open-mouthed. "What"?

 

CSM shrugged and sat back to light a cigarette. "I hope you don't mind. Filthy habit really. I have tried to quit, but well, the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak".

 

"A bargaining chip. For what"?

 

"We needed a little leverage, to get our favourite Assistant Director to cooperate with us. He has been shall we say, a little less than enthusiastic of late. We just needed something to bring him back to the fold. And with unfortunate demise of his wife"...

 

"You needed someone else to blackmail him with didn't you"?

 

CSM regarded the glowing tip of his cigarette. "Blackmail is such an ugly word Ms Scully, or may I call you Dana. Such a lovely name, Dana".

 

"Agent Scully will do just fine". She told him dryly.

 

He inclined his head, unperturbed at her hostility. The perfect gentleman.

 

"I think that by using me, you'll find you're barking up the wrong tree. AD Skinner is my boss and that is all there is too it, nothing more to it".

 

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong. Walter Skinner is very fond of you, very fond as a matter of fact".

 

Scully stared at him for a moment, then shook her head. "Sorry Sir, but you are mistaken".

 

CSM took a sip from his cup. "Hmm, good coffee". He commented. "Agent Scully, you are a very beautiful, intelligent woman. Dedicated and very good at her job. Walter Skinner is a very lonely man, and has been since his wife left him. You both work very closely together. Now a smart lady like you can do the math".

 

"No, you are wrong Sir. There is nothing between AD Skinner and myself". Scully replied firmly. "I respect AD Skinner as a good man who does his job well. And he has gone out on a limb for Mulder and myself on a number of occasions. But that is all".

 

CSM chuckled, as he set the cup back down on the saucer with an audible chink.

 

"Ms Scully, I must say I find your naiveté somewhat charming, but right now, the fact is, Skinner is willing to make a deal for your safe return. And that's all that matters right now".

 

If looks could have maimed. The Smoking Man at that moment would have been carried out in a basket.

 

"What the hell have you done you bastard"?

 

"Why I have just brought a little insurance, that's all".

 

Scully stared down at the table for a moment, thinking hard. She remembered what Skinner had told her last night. Be patient, don't take unnecessary risks.

 

"What sort of deal"? She asked cautiously.

 

CSM smiled. "Nothing that should concern you Agent Scully".

 

She pinned him with a glare. "Considering the fact that I have been brought here against my will Sir. And that I happen to be part of this blackmail deal against Skinner, no matter how unwilling I might be. I have a right to know what it is you are planning against my supervisor".

 

"That is where you are wrong Agent Scully. I don't have to tell you anything. You are only a very small part of this plan. What I tell you is what I want you to know and nothing more".

 

Scully lips quirked up into a smile. "Well then I guess I should be grateful for the little that you tell me".

 

"Believe me Agent Scully when I say that there are things that you are better off not knowing".

 

"Ha". She shook her head. "Can't you ever just explain anything without having to obfuscate, to tell half truths and outright lies"?

 

He leaned back in his seat and lit another cigarette, drawing the smoke in deeply.

 

"There is so much that you do not understand, the years of work, the sacrifices that have been for the sake of the Project".

 

Scully frowned. "The Project. What is that exactly"?

 

"Something that I and my associates have been working towards for a very long time". CSM replied. "We have given our whole lives over in order to make certain events come about. To help create a whole new world as it were".

 

"And in order to do that, all you have to do is destroy the world that we have now". She replied softly. "You and your...associates are nothing more than power hungry unscrupulous men whose only agenda, whose only objective is to keep your power, your authority intact."

 

CSM shrugged, unwilling to argue this further, he had told her more than he had meant to already. She sighed and stared down at her coffee cup for a moment.

 

"Mulder has always told me about his theory. About the existence of alien life forms and how he saw his own sister get taken by a spacecraft. He believes that there are people who have been abducted by these...aliens and taken for experimentation. And he also believes that you, and men like you are assisting these aliens in what they are doing".

 

"And what do you believe Agent Scully"?

 

She smiled at him. "I believe that you have your own reasons for what it is you do, and that it has nothing to do with aliens at all. I believe that you have been stringing Mulder along all these years with your lies and half truths and so-called evidence of aliens life forms and alien abductions".

 

CSM inclined his head towards her, a slight smile touching his lips. "Bravo Agent Scully. Bravo indeed. I wonder if Agent Mulder realizes how lucky he is to have such an intelligent and sensitive woman for a partner?

 

Scully rolled her eyes. The one thing she hated more than anything was to be patronized. And especially by this man.

 

"I have just one question for you". She said quietly. "Are you going to allow me to leave here"?

 

"Yes Agent Scully, we are going to allow you to leave".

 

"When"?

 

He shrugged. "Well that Agent Scully depends on your AD"

 

 

*Skinner's Office*

 

Skinner sat behind the desk, staring that the envelope in front of him. Then he looked up at the elderly man that sat in the chair opposite.

 

"So tell me again what is so important about this disc". He said tiredly. He already knew, but he needed to hear it again just to be sure.

 

Tobias Sorenson leaned forward, the chair creaking under his weight.

 

"As I said before Mr. Skinner, this disc contains information that is vital to both you and Agent Fox Mulder".

 

"Vital, in what way"?

 

"Names Mr. Skinner". Sorenson replied. He reached over and tapped the envelope with a long forefinger. "Names of the men that run the Consortium, details of various projects that they have created. Projects that have changed the world, over and over again".

 

Skinner sighed and looked up at the old man. Earlier that morning, at his apartment, he had received a phone call. It had been Sorenson, asking to meet with him. Something of vital importance, were the words he had used. And now, two hours later, he was sitting in the AD's office.

 

"How can I be sure that the information on this disc is correct"? Skinner asked.

 

Sorenson smiled at him. "Because I have worked with these men Mr. Skinner. Because I have been a party to their schemes and their plots. I have helped them Mr. Skinner and in doing so I also discovered their secrets. The secrets that I have placed on this disc. The secrets that I hope will be their downfall".

 

"You tell me that you worked for these men and you expect me to trust you".

 

"I know that I am asking a lot of you Mr. Skinner, but to be honest, I have no where else to turn. You are the only one that will listen to me. You and Agent Mulder".

 

"And what do you know about Agent Mulder Mr. Sorenson"?

 

"I know that he too is a seeker for the truth, and that he is completely dedicated in his quest". Sorenson replied. "And I know that he will do what is right. He can't be bought Mr. Skinner, he can't be bribed and he can't be scared off. Your agent is a man that I can respect".

 

Skinner leaned back against his chair, regarding the man sitting in front of him. What do you know about this man? He thought to himself. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Then how can you even think of trusting him?

 

The answer was obvious, how could he not. If he was telling the truth, it that disc really did contain the information that could finish the Consortium, then he had no choice did he?

 

Skinner picked the envelope up, holding it his hand. "Very well Mr. Sorenson. I will give the disc to Mulder and he can have a look at what's on it. If there is anything that we can use, I assure that the F.B.I will act on it immediately".

 

Sorenson nodded. "That's good enough for me".

 

"But what about you"? Skinner asked, suddenly concerned. "If these men were to discover that you gave me this information, they would not hesitate to kill you. I could help you, place you into protective custody".

 

Skinner stopped as the other man waved his hand, chuckling.

 

"There is no need to be concerned about me Mr. Skinner. Even if they did find out that it was me, it doesn't matter. You see I am dying. A rare and virulent form of cancer. I only have a matter of weeks now, according to my doctor. So if they put a bullet in me. So what, all it would do is save on medical bills". He smiled again, a trifle sadly. "I cannot say that I have lived a good life Mr. Skinner, but I know now that at least I have done something...decent, something honest for once in my life. And that Sir is what feels really good".

 

With that Sorenson rose from his chair, and made his way to the door. Skinner watched him go, then looking down at the envelope, once more thinking about deals with devil. Then he reached for the phone.

 

Once outside the F.B.I building, Sorenson pulled out a mobile phone, and dialed a number.

 

"He's taken the bait". He said, then listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

 

"Yes, I am sure that he will hand the disc over to Mulder, and when he does"... Sorenson let the rest of the sentence trail. He listened once more, then satisfied, he put the phone back into his coat pocket.

 

He headed down the street, walking briskly along. Everything was going exactly to plan. The old man smiled, very much like a shark would, spotting its dinner. Oh but it felt good to be alive.


	3. Part 3

*Mulder's Apartment*

 

Fox Mulder took the keys from his coat pocket and fitted them into the door lock; he opened the door and stepped inside.

 

It had been a long day and he was still no closer to finding his partner. He wondered if Dana was all right. She was a tough, competent agent, but up against those Consortium bastards...Depressed, he let the thought slide away.

 

He walked over to the fish tank that bubbled away in the corner of the small untidy apartment. "Hi guys". He reached over and opened a can of fish food, sprinkling the dried flakes into the tank. The fish soon swam up and began to snatch at the food. Mulder smiled. "Enjoy it little fellas".

 

"I'm sure they will".

 

Mulder straightened up, instantly reaching for his gun. Krycek walked out of the bedroom, a cool smile on his face.

 

"What the fuck are you doing here Rat Boy"? Mulder snarled.

 

Krycek shrugged. "I guess I just couldn't stay away".

 

"You son-of-a-bitch, you broke into my apartment".

 

"Wasn't that hard".

 

Mulder gestured towards the door. "Get out"!

 

Krycek chuckled and shook his head. "Do you really want me to leave Fox, after all, I thought that you wanted my help".

 

Mulder felt a tremor of rage pass through him. He pointed the gun directly at the Consortium operative.

 

"I am telling you for the last time. If you don't get the fuck out of here, I'll put a bullet through your gut before you can even blink".

 

"Hmm, in that case, maybe I should leave, although if I do, you won't ever find out where they are holding Dana Scully".

 

Mulder gritted his teeth. The trouble was, the little creep was right, and the most important thing was, finding his partner.

 

"Look Mulder, I am here to help you, so why don't you just put the gun away and sit down, we can talk. You know, like two civilized human beings for a change".

 

Mulder laughed. "Believe me Krycek, you are the last person I want to have a civilized conversation with".

 

"Now that's hurtful Fox, after all, I am trying to help you out here". Krycek spread his hands out. "Look, no weapons, no tricks. I really do want to help you".

 

"Yeah, and you expect me to believe that". Mulder sneered.

 

"Come on Fox, I'm here in good faith".

 

"Yeah, right". Mulder ran his hand through his thick dark hair. Krycek could see how tired and stressed the F.B.I agent was.

 

"If you are here in good faith, then why break into my apartment, why not just knock on the door like a normal person"?

 

Krycek grinned. "I guess I'm just not a normal person Fox".

 

"That's for sure". Mulder replied dryly. "All right then, we'll talk". He put the gun back into the shoulder holster. "Oh, and Krycek"

 

"Yes"?

 

"Quit calling me Fox".

 

 

*Skinner's Office*

 

Walter Skinner sat behind his desk, sorting through the various files. His mind only half on his work. He glanced at his watch again, nine forty; he should have been here by now.

 

Suddenly the door opened and the Smoking Man entered the office. Skinner glanced up at him. "You are late".

 

"I was...delayed". He replied. "Have you got it"?

 

"It's right here".

 

"That's it"? CSM pointed to the envelope lying on the desk.

 

Skinner picked it up and handed it to him. CSM opened the envelope and drew the disc out, turning it over in his hands.

 

"Wonderful Mr. Skinner, this is exactly what we were after".

 

Skinner nodded curtly. "I'm glad you like it. Now that you have what you want, I would like my agent returned to me, without delay.

 

CSM nodded. "Of course, I always keep my end of the bargain, you know that".

 

"All I know you son-of-a-bitch is that you have kidnapped my agent and I want her back. You have your goddamned disc, now I want Scully".

 

"Fine, I'll have her delivered to you tomorrow morning".

 

"Not good enough Spender, I said now"!

 

CSM stared at the furious AD, his gaze cool, almost speculative. "I said, tomorrow Mr. Skinner, you are going to have to wait".

 

Skinner stood up from his leather chair and walked over to where CSM was standing. He glowered at the older man, who merely returned his gaze.

 

"We had a deal, no Scully, no disc. Simple as that".

 

"Not quite Skinner, after all, you were supposed to give this to Mulder were you not"?

 

Skinner drew in a deep breath. "It's more important that I get Dana Scully back in one piece. I'm sure that under the circumstances, Mulder would understand".

 

CSM cocked an eyebrow at Skinner. "Do you really think so Walter, or is that what you are merely telling yourself"?

 

"What the hell do you mean"? Skinner demanded.

 

CSM smiled. "It's not easy you know Walter, being a middle aged man, sitting behind a desk all day, shuffling paperwork, nothing but an overworked underpaid suit wearing bureaucrat".

 

"Better than a rat scuttling about in the shadows, doing the dirty work of others Mr. Spender". Skinner responded. "At least I can face my reflection in the mirror. But what about you"? What can you face in the cold light of day"?

 

"The fact that I have helped bring about a better world". CSM replied. He pulled out a packet of Morleys and slipped one into the corner of his mouth.

 

Skinner snorted with disgust, why even bother arguing with this man, how could you argue with someone who was completely convinced that they were right?

 

CSM smiled. "Don't worry Mr. Skinner, you will get your pretty little red haired agent back, and she will know that is was you that saved her. I am sure that she will be...suitably grateful to you"

 

Skinner's head jerked up. "Take the disc and get the fuck out of my office you bastard". He said, his tone coldly murderous. "And you had better deliver Dana Scully, unhurt to my office first thing tomorrow morning, because if you don't, I will come after you personally. Do you understand"?

 

Unfazed, CSM tucked the disc into his coat pocket. "You will have you agent back Mr. Skinner, oh, and thank you for your cooperation". He turned to go, when Skinner stopped him.

 

"Who exactly is this, Tobias Sorenson"? Skinner asked. CSM turned to the AD. "Who he is, is none of your concern Mr. Skinner, and I would suggest that you do not ask me again".

 

With that, he turned and left the AD's office, Leaving Skinner to stare after him helplessly.

 

 

*Mulder's Apartment*

 

Krycek sat slumped in the easy chair, watching as Mulder fiddled around with some Chinese food, left on a plate. He looked over at the other man. "Sure you don't want some"?

 

Krycek shook his head. "No thanks, I ate earlier".

 

With a sigh, Mulder pushed the plate away; he was not really that hungry anyway. He glanced over at Krycek, who was still sitting, watching him. "How long do you intend to stay here anyway"? He asked.

 

"Until I can get you to agree on my plan". Krycek replied.

 

Mulder shook his head. "There is no way that I am going to let you stay that long.

 

Krycek chuckled. "Fair enough Mulder, but I still think my plan is a lot better than what we are doing now".

 

"Which is"? Mulder asked as he picked the plate up to carry to the kitchen.

 

"Absolutely fucking nothing". Krycek replied.

 

Mulder came back out from the kitchen. "Well, let's see now. Your plan is to storm the Center, all guns blazing, shoot our way in grab Scully, then shoot our way out again. Please feel free to stop me if I have anything wrong here".

 

Krycek sighed. "Mulder, I'm not talking about going in like Dirty Harry".

"No, more like The Terminator". Mulder replied with a grin.

 

Krycek grinned back. "I'll be baaackk".

 

Mulder rolled his eyes. "Krycek, there's no way that we would be able to get out alive, let alone, get Scully out either. We have to plan this out carefully. And we are going to need Skinner's help.

 

"No, no way. We do this on our own Mulder".

 

"We can't". Mulder replied, exasperated. "We can't do this on our own. We need help. Christ Krycek, we need a goddamn army".

 

"No, we need to get into the Center and get your partner out of there". Krycek snapped. He walked over to where the fish tank was cheerfully bubbling away. He bent down to stare at the fish as they swam past, happy in their own watery world.

 

"Tell me Mulder, why do you keep fish"? He asked, tapping the glass.

Mulder shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I like them. I take it you don't have any pets at all"?

 

"Had a dog once, when I was a kid, and I kinda like cats. But being an assassin I don't have time to take care of pets. Not even something like fish".

Mulder heard an unaccountable tone of sadness in the operative's voice. Then Krycek straightened back up.

 

"There's another way we can get your partner out". Krycek said suddenly. Mulder stared at him, curiously.

 

"What's that"?

 

"You can come to the Center, pretend that you want to join up".

 

Mulder gazed at Krycek, waiting for the punchline, then realized that the other man was serious.

 

"What are you saying"? Mulder asked, his voice flat.

 

Krycek sighed. "I have been thinking about this for awhile. They have been wanting to recruit you for some time now, if you were to drop some hints around..."

 

"Forget it Krycek". Mulder replied.

 

"But Mulder, it will get you into the Center, it will get you into the inner sanctum, to the very Elite. It's the only way".

 

"No"! Mulder said, his face had become hard and cold. "Now I get it Rat Boy, this is all a fucking trick isn't it? Get me to agree to go to the Center with you. Get me trapped in there. Why"?

 

He stalked over to where Krycek was standing. He grabbed the other man by his black leather jacket.

 

"What kind of deal have you made with them Krycek? Deliver me to the Consortium, so they can lock me in a cell next to Scully. Is that it"?

 

Krycek grabbed Mulder by the wrists, trying to free his grip. "I haven't made any deals with anyone Mulder. I was trying to think of a way to get you in there without arousing too much suspicion. Besides if they wanted you kidnapped, trust me, you would have been, no problem at all".

 

Mulder roughly shoved Krycek against the wall. Krycek head snapped back with the force of it, smacking it hard enough to leave a faint crack in the plaster.

 

"Son of..." Krycek cursed as he shook his head, trying to clear it. Mulder cocked his fist back, letting it fly, Krycek managed to block it, tightening his hand down on Mulder's fist. Mulder swore, trying to pull loose of the other man's grasp.

 

Krycek swung his other arm around, knocking Mulder of balance. The F.B.I agent tried to regain his feet, but Krycek was an experienced assassin. He quickly spun Mulder around, and half lifted half dragged the other man into the bedroom.

 

He threw Mulder onto the bed, and kicked the door closed behind him.

"Listen to me you fucking idiot". He growled at Mulder, who was staring up at him in shock. "I am not trying to trick you, or betray you in any way". He leaned over, grabbing Mulder by the chin and holding his head up, forcing the other man to look directly at him.

 

"Don't you understand you stupid asshole, I would never betray you. Not to them. Never to them". Krycek's eyes had suddenly filled with tears. "I need you to trust me".

 

"How can I ever trust you"? Mulder hissed. "You were the one that killed my father".

 

"I know, but I had to, I never had a choice". Krycek replied. Suddenly he leaned forwards and kissed Mulder on the mouth. Pressing his lips down onto the other man's.

 

Startled, Mulder tried to pull away, but Krycek was stronger. He dragged Mulder to his feet, his tongue running over the other man's full mouth.

 

Finally Mulder did manage to pull free of Krycek's grasp. "Wha...what the hell do you think you're doing"?

 

"Something that I have been wanting to do for a long time". Krycek replied softly. He reached out and stroked his fingers lovingly down Mulder's cheek.

Mulder slapped his hand away. "What the fuck is that matter with you Krycek, are you some kind of fag or something"?

 

Krycek smiled bitterly. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am".

 

Mulder stared at him, then he laughed, shaking his head. "Christ". He muttered, then burst into laughter once more. "What a goddamn fool I have been. To even think about trusting you. God, what the hell was I thinking"?

 

Krycek watched as Mulder slumped back down onto the waterbed, the mattress sloshing underneath him. "Why Mulder"? He asked softly. "What is it that you are so afraid of"?

 

Mulder stared up at the other man with red-rimmed eyes. "What the hell are you talking about Krycek"?

 

"I am talking about you Mulder". He replied gently. "Look at you, look at the way you are living. All alone, no friends, except for Scully, and that's only because of your work. But what else have you got"?

 

Mulder sighed. "I have everything that I need Krycek. I have my work, and I have my...." He trailed off. Krycek smiled, he could feel such sympathy for this lonely, driven man. A man so much like himself.

 

"You have nothing Mulder, nothing but loneliness, nothing but despair".

 

He went over to the waterbed and sat beside the other man, placing his arm around Mulder's slumped shoulders. He fully expected the other man to pull away, but surprisingly, he did not.

 

"Do you know how I have desired you"? Krycek said softly. Mulder lifted his head to stare at the operative.

 

"How could anyone desire somebody like me"?

 

For an answer, Krycek took him gently into his arms, running has hand through Mulder's hair, he kissed him once more. This time, Mulder responded. His loneliness, his isolation, his unhappiness temporarily forgotten.

 

Krycek suddenly lifted the other man to his feet and before Mulder knew what was happening, He was stripped of his suit and underclothes. Then he was lifted back onto the bed. Suddenly Mulder felt a something like panic ripple through him. What the hell was he doing? He was not seriously going to have sex with a man he hated, an assassin....the man that had killed his father?

 

He struggled to get up, but felt a hand press against his chest. "It's all right Mulder". He heard Krycek whisper. "It will be okay...I promise".

 

Mulder felt kisses trail down his neck and shoulders; he gasped and closed his eyes. This was not happening, his mind screamed in protest, yet he was powerless to stop.

 

Suddenly, he felt Krycek take his hardened penis into his mouth. Mulder gasped and arched his back. The other man continued to run his tongue up and down the engorged shaft.

 

With a groan, Mulder lay back, helpless under the onslaught of pure sensation. Krycek was absolutely merciless Again and again he would bring Mulder to the brink, then he would stop, letting the sweating, gasping man fall back onto the bed, trembling with pleasure.

 

Finally, when Mulder thought that he could endure no more. Krycek gently turned him over, lifting his slender hip up. He grabbed some pillows and placed them under Mulder's stomach, lifting him up even further. Then suddenly Mulder felt slick fingers enter his opening. He gasped and tried to turn around, but a gentle hand on the middle of his back pressed him back down once more.

 

Krycek ran the tips of his fingers down Mulder's spine, making him shiver with delight. "Just relax my beautiful Fox". He whispered, leaning over to plant another kiss on Mulder's cheek.

 

Mulder felt his buttocks gently parted and suddenly he gasped, this time in real pain as Krycek slid himself deep inside him.

 

Krycek groaned as he moved in and out, clutching Mulder's hips tightly. Mulder gritted his teeth. God, it fucking hurt, but behind the pain, there was a warmth, a tingling sensation that was almost like pleasure. Mulder had been with women before, usually brief one-night stands. His disastrous affair with Phoebe aside.

 

But it felt nothing even remotely like this. This was a pure, beautiful act of mating. No social politics in action here, no bullshit, no artifice. He was simply being taken.

 

Suddenly, he felt a hand reach around to grip his cock, the fingers running up and down the full length. Mulder gasped and closed his eyes, pure sensation washing over him, lifting him up, carrying him away. He had never felt anything like this before. And this, with a man that he despised.

 

Krycek's hand clamped down onto Mulder's cock hard, forcing a groan from his lips, a shudder coursed through him just as he ejaculated. He felt Krycek's penis jerk deep inside him and then slowly, it was withdrawn.

 

With a moan, Mulder collapsed onto the bed, the mattress sloshing under his weight. He rolled over, his entire body, slicked with sweat.

 

A pair of green eyes gazed down at him. "That was fantastic." Krycek said, then laid down next to the F.B.I agent. Mulder sighed and stared at the other man, so many emotions coursing through him. Krycek reached over to gently stroke Mulder's hair.

 

"What's wrong Mulder"? He asked.

 

Mulder stared at him. "This"! He replied. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed. "Christ almighty, what have I just done"?

 

"I believe you just had the best sex of your life". Krycek replied evenly.

 

Mulder whirled on him. "You fucking asshole, what the hell did you do to me"?

 

"Nothing that you didn't want". Krycek shot back. He stood up, facing the other man, his naked body gleaming in the dim light.

 

"What's wrong Mulder, let somebody get a little too close, and now you are going into panic mode"?

 

"Fuck you".

 

"No, I believe I just fucked you".

 

Something inside Mulder snapped. With an inarticulate cry, he launched himself at Krycek, his fists pummeling at the Consortium operative's face. Krycek took a step back, the onslaught taking him completely by surprise.

 

"Fucking son-of-a-bitch". Mulder gasped as he threw another punch at Krycek. He blocked it with his upper arm, then landed a punch straight into Mulder's stomach. He doubled over, gasping in pain as he clutched his stomach.

 

Krycek caught Mulder by the arms and hauled the other man back over to the bed, laying him back down. "Don't be angry with me Fox". He whispered, pushing a lock of damp hair back from Mulder's forehead. "Please, I just want to help you. Don't you understand"? He leaned forward and kissed Mulder deeply on the mouth, drawing a sigh from the other man.

 

Mulder shook his head; his whole world had just been turned upside down. The man that had been his worst enemy, had now become his lover. He rolled over, tear slipping down his face.

 

"Leave me alone Alex, please just...leave me alone".

 

Hurt and confused, Krycek stood up. "All right then Mulder, I'll go. I call you when I have found a way to get us into the Center, okay"?

 

Mulder rolled back over to face the other man. He gave Krycek a smile that was beautiful in it's misery. "I'm still am not going in until I know for a fact that this is not some sort of trick, you got that"?

 

Krycek returned his smile. "Got it". With that, he turned and left the apartment, leaving Mulder still lying on the bed. Krycek hurting, just as much as Mulder, two lonely men, both lost in their own world of pain, loss and terrible sorrow.

 

 

*The Center*

 

Tobias Sorenson sat in the overstuffed easy chair that was angled to face a large Victorian fireplace. CSM was sitting in another easy chair, covered with a soft rich mahogany coloured leather.

 

"Do you think he will tell Mulder about the disc"? CSM asked. Sorenson looked up sharply, his blue eyes no longer watery, but sharp and clear, and very shrewd.

 

"Does it matter if he does"? He asked.

 

CSM sighed and gazed into the empty fireplace. "Yes, I think it does".

Sorenson leaned back against the chair, fingers steepled together. "Then, there is a solution, is there not"?

 

CSM fixed the old man with a glare. "And what sort of 'solution' would that be"? Sorenson smiled, his thin lips pulling back to reveal sharp teeth that had yellowed with age.

 

"I think you know the answer to that, Mr. Spender". He replied. "In fact, this is something that should have been taken care of a long time ago".

 

"Agent Mulder has a very important part role to play in the Greater Design, I should not have to remind you of that".

 

Sorenson cocked a quizzical eyebrow at CSM. "I suppose, but can we allow anything to jeopardize the Greater Design? I think not. After all of our work, our sacrifices, it has to be protected at all cost".

 

CSM nodded slowly. "I agree, but there are other ways around this problem. Ways that I think will prove to be wiser...more prudent. Let us not throw all resources away just yet. After all, we will have need of them one day".

 

Sorenson reached over and picked up a glass of Port that had been sitting on the small cherrywood table next to his chair. "We do have one other resource that is starting to prove quite valuable".

 

CSM smiled. "Yes indeed, but if we are to keep him, we must show an act of good faith".

 

"Return the lovely Agent Scully to him". Sorenson replied thoughtfully.

 

"We must be seen as men who keep our word, otherwise all of this will be for naught".

 

"I agree". Sorenson said. He took a sip of the Port, swirling the deep amber fluid around in the glass.

 

"Then I shall see that it is done". CSM rose up out of the chair.

 

"Make sure that Skinner knows where his loyalties now lie Mr. Spender, after all it would not do to have all of this come apart simply because our AD thought he was off the hook, so to speak".

 

CSM smiled. "I can assure you Sir that everything is going to plan".

 

 

*Skinner's Office*

 

The office building was quiet at this time of the morning. The office clerks and secretaries did not start showing up until closer to nine.

 

Skinner had received a phone call from the Smoking Man earlier, telling him to go straight to his office. "You will find something that you have been seeking". He had told the AD.

 

Skinner had left immediately, going straight to his office. He was relieved to see that his secretary Kim Cook had not arrived yet, though she usually turned up earlier then the other office workers.

 

He quickly unlocked the door to his office and strode inside. It was still dark; he quickly switched on a light. There, lying on the couch was the slender form of his agent.

 

"Scully". He breathed. He hurried over to where she lay. Skinner knelt down, checking her over, making sure that she was all right. Her colour seemed okay, and she was breathing normally. They must have given her something to knock her out so they could bring her here.

 

"Fucking bastards". Skinner whispered. Then he began to lightly tap Scully on her face. "Come on Dana, I need you to wake up now. Come on, that's a girl". He grimaced, knowing what her reaction would be if she had actually heard her boss refer to her as 'girl'.

 

Scully moaned, her eyes fluttering. "Oh God". She muttered. "What the...' Skinner could see that she was still groggy. He gently helped her to sit up.

"It's okay Dana, I'm here". He told her. Dana groaned and shook her head slowly from side to side.

 

"Where am I... how'd I get here". Her words were slurred. Skinner could see that her eyes were still unfocused.

 

"You are in my office Agent Scully, they dropped you off here". Skinner replied as clearly as he could. He could see that she was still doped to the eyeballs. "Can you remember anything at all Agent"?

 

"No, no nothing". She mumbled. She got to her feet, Skinner catching her as her legs gave out from under her. He picked her up in his arms. "Come on Dana, I'm taking you to a hospital".

 

"No, no hospital". She mumbled. "I'll be fine, just give me a minute, please no hospital".

 

"Well, I can't leave you here". He replied, Skinner carried her out of his office and down to where his car was parked. He quickly stowed her into the front passenger seat, then getting behind the wheel of the car, he headed back towards his apartment.

 

He managed to carry her up the elevator and into his apartment, without any of his neighbors noticing. He smiled grimly as he carried her into the bedroom and laid her out on the bed. He could imagine what Mrs. Earnfal next door would have to say. I always thought that Mr. Skinner was a nice man, but fancy my shock when I saw him carry an unconscious woman into his apartment, what ever is he going to be doing next?

 

Scully sighed and rolled over, snoring lightly. Skinner smiled slightly, then he wondered if he should call a doctor. Probably not, Scully seemed fine. "Let her sleep it off". He said under his breath. That would more than likely be the best thing. He had wanted to take her to the hospital but she had been adamant. Not that Skinner could blame her. After her illness, she must have had enough of doctor's and hospitals altogether.

 

After checking Scully one last time, he walked into the living room and picked up the phone. Hopefully, Kim would have arrived by now.

 

Skinner was right; she picked up the phone on the third ring. "Assistant Director Skinner's Office". He quickly informed her that he would be in later due to a personal emergency. Kim promised to reschedule his meetings.

"Oh, and please tell Mulder to call me at home, the moment he gets in". Skinner instructed her. He hung up the phone, then walked back into the bedroom, settling himself down in a battered old easy chair that sat next to the window. One of the things that he had brought with him here to his new apartment, after he and his wife Sharon had split up.

 

He sat and watched over his agent as she slept, enjoying the feel of the thin warm sunlight as it slanted in through the window.

 

 

*The Center*

 

"You wanted to see me"? Krycek asked as he entered the large comfortable office. CSM looked up from the file that he had been reading.

 

"I want you to get a message to Fox Mulder, let him know that his partner has been released".

 

Krycek nodded. "I'll call him and let him know".

 

"I want you to take the message to him personally". CSM replied.

 

Krycek drew a breath. "I don't think that is a good idea at the moment".

 

CSM frowned slightly. "And why not"?

 

Krycek's smile was bitter as he replied. "I think that I am the last person he would want to see at the moment".

 

"And why is that"?

 

Krycek mind was racing, there was no way he could tell this man the truth. It would be a death sentence. Instead, he replied. "You know that Mulder does not trust me".

 

"And did I not tell you that you were to earn his trust"? CSM replied coldly.

Krycek opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again. He was acutely aware of CSM's close scrutiny.

 

Finally he replied. "I'll go and find him, and let him know". With that, he turned and left the office.

 

 

*Mulder's Office*

 

Mulder walked in through the door, and stopped. There sitting behind his desk was the one man that he absolutely did not want to see at this point in time.

 

"What the fuck are you doing here"? Mulder hissed. Krycek stood up from behind Mulder's desk, his lean body uncoiling like a panther's.

 

"I've come to give you a message, that's all".

 

Mulder stared at him for a moment. Then curtly nodded. 'Okay, what"!

 

"The Consortium released Scully, they delivered her to Skinner's office this morning".

 

"Another lie Krycek"?

 

He shook his head. "No, I'm telling the truth. Call Skinner and check if you like".

 

"All right then, I will". Mulder replied. He walked over to the desk, then stopped, staring at Krycek for a moment. The other man did not move from behind the desk.

 

"Get out of my office". Mulder told him, his voice cold.

 

Krycek stared at him, then ducked his head. "All right, I only came to deliver the message, that's all".

 

He walked around from behind the desk, Mulder never taking his eyes off him. Krycek went to pass him, then reached out and grabbed the agent by his arm. Mulder tried to pull out of the other man's grasp, but Krycek held him fast.

 

"Is this how it's going to be Mulder"? He hissed, pulling him close. "Are you ever going to face up to what happened between us"?

 

Mulder said nothing, then He pulling out of Krycek's grasp, he rasped. "Get out"!

 

Krycek sighed. "Okay, I'm going Mulder". Then, he pulled Mulder around and before the other man could protest, kissed him.

 

"Don't deny what happened Mulder". He whispered softly in the other man's ear. "Please don't do this, to either of us".

 

Mulder said nothing. Krycek let go of his arm, then he turned and let the office, leaving Mulder alone.

 

 

*Skinner's Apartment*

 

Scully forked some scrambled eggs and placed it in her mouth. They were delicious, she had no idea that her supervisor could cook.

 

"How are the eggs"? Skinner asked, carrying his own plate to the table.

"Wonderful, thank you Sir". Scully replied. "And so is the coffee".

Skinner smiled. "One thing I insist on is a cup of decent coffee in the morning".

 

Scully smiled back. It felt good to be sitting with Skinner in his small neat kitchen. After spending, god knows, how many days trapped inside the Consortium's stronghold, the simple act of eating scrambled eggs and drinking coffee with a man she liked and admired, made her feel a hundred percent better.

 

Not that she had been mistreated while in the Center; on the contrary, she had been treated quite well and why not? After all, they had only kidnapped her to blackmail Skinner. And now they had released her. Which meant that Skinner had struck some sort of deal with them. But what? She was mulling this over in her mind when her boss's voice broke into her musing.

 

"More coffee"?

 

Scully looked up. Skinner was holding a pot of freshly brewed coffee. "Uh, no, thank you". She held her cup up. "I'm fine, thank you".

 

Skinner refilled his cup and sat down opposite her. "Is everything all right"? He asked her. Scully was touched by the concern she heard in his voice.

 

"Yes, everything’s fine. I guess I'm still recovering from the effects of the drug they used when they dumped me in your office".

 

"I would still feel better if you were to go and see a doctor Dana". Skinner said.

 

Scully smiled again, she had hardly ever heard the AD called her 'Dana', it was kind of actually kind of nice.

 

She shook her head. "No really, I am okay. And I promise, if anything happens, I will go straight to the hospital".

 

Skinner looked at her doubtfully. Then finally nodded. "Okay, but I want you to go home and rest. Take as long as you need. Just give yourself time to recover from this".

 

"Thanks Sir but I'll think I'll be all right...I'd like to get back to work as soon as possible".

 

Skinner frowned. "Do you think that is wise Agent Scully? After all, you have been through a lot".

 

Scully shrugged. "It really wasn't that bad Mr. Skinner. They were really very...courteous".

 

"Still, you do need to give yourself time". Skinner replied gently. "Dana, the last couple of years have been...difficult for you. And now this"...

 

"I know, and I thank you for your concern". She replied. "But I am just fine, thank you".

 

Skinner smiled at her. "All right then Agent, I'll take your word for it then".

 

Scully nodded and finished her coffee. Why was she feeling disappointed that he was no longer using her first name? She carried the cup and plate over to the sink.

 

"You don't have to worry about that I'll take care of them". He took the plate from her, his hand brushing hers accidentally. She drew back slightly, her heart suddenly thudding painfully in her chest.

 

"I think that I should be getting back to my own apartment Sir". She said.

Skinner nodded. "I can give you a lift Agent Scully".

 

"Oh, there's no need for that Sir". She replied. "I can call a cab, it's not that far".

 

"Nonsense Agent Scully, I can't expect you to catch a cab home. Not after all you have been through". Skinner replied firmly. "I'll take you home.

 

 

*Scully's Apartment*

 

It was a relief to be home. Scully wandered around her apartment, running her hand along the furniture. A fine layer of dust lay over everything. Scully sighed. She had only been gone for a few days, but it felt like weeks.

 

Skinner had dropped her off, then headed straight to the F.B.I building. He had been hesitant to leave her alone. Probably worried that I would get abducted again, she had thought wryly.

 

She decided to grab a hot shower when the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello, Scully speaking".

 

"Scully, you're back"! It was Mulder.

 

Scully laughed. "Yes Mulder, they let me go".

 

"That's wonderful, look I'm in my car, I'll be there in ten minutes". With that, he hung up.

 

Mulder was better than his promise; he was there in five minutes. Scully opened the door and let him in. Before she knew what was happening, she was swept up into a powerful hug.

 

"Oh Dana, I was so worried about you". Mulder to her. "Did those bastards hurt you"?

 

Scully shook her head. "No, they didn't, I'm fine Mulder". She stepped back and spread her arms out. "See".

 

"Thank God". He murmured. He followed his partner into the small neat living room. "So what did happen"?

 

Scully sighed and rubbed her hands over her eyes, she was still feeling a little headachy from the drug earlier.

 

Briefly, she told Mulder about her meeting with Sorenson, and how she had told him that he had known her partner from his days at Oxford.

 

Mulder shook his head. "He's lied to you Scully, I never had a professor Sorenson at Oxford or anywhere else for that matter.

 

"I kind of figured that out after he drugged me Mulder". Scully replied dryly. She told him about the rest of her stay at the Center. "They allowed Skinner in to see me once". She said quietly. "I think he must have struck a deal with them to get me out of there".

 

Mulder nodded thoughtfully. "I wonder what he offered them".

 

"I have no idea". Scully replied. "The trouble is Mulder, the reason they took me was to blackmail him".

 

"Why would they want to do that"? Mulder asked, more to himself, then his partner.

 

Scully shook her head. "I'm not sure. The Smoking Man told me that he wanted Skinner's cooperation".

 

"Great". Mulder breathed. Then he looked over at his partner. "Do you get the feeling that we have all been had"?

 

Scully looked puzzled. "Mulder, what do you mean"?

 

"Wait here". He told her suddenly, then headed for the door.

 

"Mulder, where are you going"?

 

"To see someone and get some answers". He called back. Scully sighed. "Good luck". She murmured.

 

 

*Skinner's Office*

 

Skinner signed the last file on his desk, and placed it into the OUT basket. He glanced at his watch. It was nearly twelve.

 

He stood up and walked over to the mahogany coat rack and lifted his coat off the hook. Behind him, his office door opened.

 

Fox Mulder walked into the AD's office.

 

"Mulder, what can I do for you"? His supervisor asked.

 

"I have just come from seeing Scully Sir". He said.

 

Skinner nodded. "Yes, I take it that you got my message then".

 

"Actually, it was Krycek that told me". Mulder replied.

 

Skinner looked up at him surprised. "Krycek"?

 

"Yes, he was in my office this morning. He was waiting for me there". Mulder replied.

 

"I see". Skinner hung his coat back on the rack. He then walked back over to his desk. "How is she now"?

 

"She's fine". Mulder replied. "But there is someone else that she is worried about now".

 

"And who is that"?

 

"You". Mulder replied.

 

Skinner frowned. "Me? What the hell are you talking about Agent Mulder"?

 

"Scully told me that the Smoking Man informed her that she had been taken so as to blackmail you".

 

"I see". Skinner replied thoughtfully, aware that Mulder was watching him closely.

 

"So what was the deal that you made with them AD Skinner"? Mulder asked. "What did you promise them to release Scully"?

 

Skinner stared at his agent for a moment, weighing up exactly how much he could tell him. Then he slowly sat down behind his desk.

 

"I struck a deal with them Mulder, not only to secure Scully's release, but also because I knew that I had no choice".

 

He went on to tell Mulder about Sorenson and about the disc.

 

"Sorenson"? Mulder replied. "But he was the man that kidnapped Scully in the first place".

 

"WHAT? Oh my..." Skinner's said, stunned. "That son of a bitch".

 

Mulder smiled grimly. "I wouldn't mind meeting this Sorenson face to face".

 

 

*The Center*

 

Sorenson was speaking on the phone, when the door opened. He looked up. CSM entered the large, expensively furnished office. He spoke a little further, then finally hung up the phone. Then he turned to the Smoking Man.

 

"Well, what news do you have Mr. Spender"?

 

"Agent Scully has been returned safely".

 

"Good, and Mr. Skinner"?

 

"Everything is proceeding as planned". CSM replied evenly.

 

Sorenson nodded, satisfied. "Then Mr. Spender, I think that we can put our plan into action".

 

CSM nodded, a shark like smile touching his lips. "Here is to our success".

 

"Indeed Mr. Spender, indeed".


	4. Part 4

*Mulder's Office*

 

Mulder looked up as the door to his office opened and Scully walked in. Mulder smiled, it felt good to have his partner back again. The last week had been hell, for the both of them.

 

She took her coat off and hung it up on the hook near the door.

"Hi Mulder"

 

"You're late". He replied. He sat back in his chair. "I was starting to get worried about you".

 

Scully smiled. "Scared I was kidnapped again"?

 

"Well, you seem to have a habit of disappearing every so often". Mulder replied. Scully chuckled. "A bad habit, I'll promise I'll try and stop".

 

Mulder returned to the folder in front of him on the desk.

 

"What's that"? Scully asked as she sat down.

 

"Something that landed on my desk this morning, it seems that there have been a number of UFO sightings in Montana over the past week and a half".

 

"Are we going to go and check it out"?

 

Mulder shook his head. "We have too much to do here Scully".

 

"Like what"? She was surprised, it was not like her partner to turn down an opportunity to chase UFO's.

 

"We have to track down Sorenson for a start, and the rest of those Consortium bastards". Mulder explained. Scully sighed, ever since she had been returned, Mulder had been obsessed with bringing them all to justice. The only trouble was, how would they be able to? These were men were so powerful, they controlled everything, including the very government itself.

 

"Mulder, I think you are just going to have to let this one go". She said softly.

 

He stared at her for a moment.

 

"Scully, these men drugged and abducted you. How can I just let this go? I can't".

 

"You know these men are too powerful, too elusive. Even if you could find them and arrest them all, they would only walk free again. I don't have to tell you that".

 

Mulder shook his head, clearly frustrated. "I don't accept that Scully. I can't accept that. These men can't be allowed to continue to lie and assassinate and bury the truth with impunity. They have to be stopped. Somehow, they have to be exposed and punished".

 

Scully smiled bitterly. "Mulder, I agree with you. You are preaching to the choir here. But until we can find enough evidence to put these men away"...

 

"There will never be enough evidence...enough proof enough anything to convict these men".

 

Both Mulder and Scully turned towards the door. Krycek was leaning against the doorjamb. Mulder got to his feet. "What do you want Krycek"?

 

The other man sauntered in. "I have some more information for you both".

 

Scully turned to Mulder. "What is he doing here"?

 

"He was helping Skinner and myself get you back Scully". Mulder replied.

 

Scully gave him an incredulous look. "He's been helping you"?

 

"Yes".

 

Scully shook her head; she could not believe what she was hearing. "Mulder, you can't trust this man. He is a liar, and a murderer. He killed your father".

 

"I know, but it was not like I had a lot of choice Scully. Krycek has access to information that might actually help put these men away".

"You don't believe that do you Mulder"? Scully asked him wearily.

 

"Ah excuse me, but do either of you want to know what this information is"? Krycek asked with a grin.

 

"Yeah, okay". Mulder replied, ignoring Scully's glare.

"I found out who Sorenson is".

 

"The man who abducted me". Scully said. "I assumed he's part of the Consortium".

 

"Not exactly". Krycek replied. "I've been working for the Consortium for years, ever since I was a kid, and I have never seen or heard of this guy".

 

"That's not surprising". Scully said. “After all, the Consortium is global. It would be impossible for you to be able to know everyone who's a part of it".

 

"The Elite are only a handful of men, they are the one's that control everything, and I work exclusively for them.

 

If Sorenson was a part of the Elite, I would know him. As it is, I have never seen him before, nor have I heard the name. So I did a little checking. It would seem that Sorenson is something a lot different to the Elite".

 

"What is that, exactly"? Mulder asked.

 

Krycek shrugged. "That I am still trying to find out. But I can tell you this".

 

Scully crossed her arms over her chest, her face, skeptical. "Tell us what Krycek"?

 

"That Sorenson is an extremely dangerous man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants".

 

Scully rolled her eyes. "Is that why you came here Krycek? To tell us that? We could have worked that one out for ourselves".

 

"There is one more thing". Krycek said. "I have some files that might lead us to whatever it is that Sorenson is after".

 

"And where exactly are these files"? Mulder asked. He was beginning to lose patience now. Why was he suddenly getting the feeling that Krycek was just stringing him along?

 

"I have them in a safe place". Krycek answered.

 

Mulder nodded. "Then we should go and get them then, shouldn't we"?

 

"I'll take you there". Krycek said with a smile.

 

Scully turned to her partner. "You seriously are not considering going with him are you Mulder"? She asked.

 

"I don't think I have a choice". He replied, aware that Krycek was watching them both closely.

 

"You can't trust him". She said, beginning to feel annoyed and exasperated with her partner.

 

"At least let Skinner know what's going on, you need someone to watch your back for you".

 

Mulder gave her one of his more charming smiles. "I'll call him and let him know, okay"?

 

"No Mulder, none of this is okay. You can't just go with Krycek. He could be leading you into a trap".

 

"It will be all right Scully, I promise". Mulder gave her a lop sided grin. "Cross my heart". With that, he turned to Krycek. "Come on, let's go".

 

"Mulder"!

 

It was too late; he had grabbed his coat and headed out the door, Krycek in tow. He turned and gave Scully a wink. "Don't worry Agent Scully, I'll look after your partner for you. I promise".

 

Scully stared after him. "Great, that makes me feel so much better".

 

 

*Mulder's Car*

 

"So where is it we are going again"? Mulder asked as he steered the car along the rain-slicked road. Krycek was sitting in the passenger seat, staring out at the green pastures and grain silos as they raced past.

 

"I told you Mulder; it's a place that I go to when I have to lay low for a while. The Consortium doesn't know about it".

 

Mulder laughed. "How did you keep it a secret from them"?

 

Krycek smiled, a trifle grimly. "I happen to be a very good operative Mulder, in fact, one of the best. And I did not get there by being a fool. I have my own ways of keeping secrets you know".

 

"I bet you have". Mulder muttered. Krycek glanced at him sharply. "You are still upset aren't you"?

 

Mulder's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Upset about what"?

 

He heard Krycek draw a sharp breath. "You know what the hell I'm talking about". He replied.

 

Mulder looked at him. "Krycek, what happened...it was a mistake, okay. I was worried sick about my partner and I was... vulnerable. So I suggest we both just forget it ever happened".

 

"Is that what you want Mulder"?

 

"Yeah, yeah that's what I want. So lets just drop it, right"?

 

"If that's what you want".

 

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Finally they found the turnoff to the small town of Summer's Creek.

 

Mulder read the rusted sign welcoming visitors. "You used to live here"? He asked Krycek with disbelief.

 

"What's so surprising about that"? Krycek asked. Mulder shrugged. "It's just hard to picture you growing up in a place like this, that's all. I mean, this place is like Mayberry RFD".

 

"Where you think something more along the lines of the Addams Family is more my style".

 

Mulder grinned. "Yeah, something like that".

 

Krycek chuckled and stared out of the window once more. "I have a lot of good memories of this place". He said softly. Mulder glanced at him. Was that a note of wistfulness he heard in the operative's voice?

 

They drove through the small quiet town. Past a row of neat shops and business's, a picturesque tavern and then some small well kept houses.

 

"What did I tell you, Mayberry". Mulder said. "I wonder what Barney Fife is doing right now"?

 

"Probably off fishing with the Sheriff". Krycek replied.

 

"Probably". Mulder agreed. They headed out of the town and towards yet more pastures. Most of them filled with cows and horses.

 

"It's not much further now". Krycek told him as they headed up a narrow tarred road.

 

"I hope not". Mulder grumbled. "I've been driving for hours".

 

"It was your idea to take your car and for you to do all the driving". Krycek chided him. Mulder glanced at the operative. "Only because I don't trust you".

 

"Take a left down this road here". Krycek told him. "Road, that's a road"? Mulder asked in disbelief. He stared at the rutted track "That is a cow track, not a road".

 

"Go down it".

 

Mulder took a deep breath. "Okay..here goes nothing". He steered the car down the rutted track, wincing at every bump they hit. "I only got this serviced the other week". He muttered between clenched teeth.

 

Finally, after twenty minutes of jouncing along the road. A small neat farmhouse appeared against a background of thick forest.

 

"Wow". Mulder said as he drove up to the double story house.

 

"Here it is, home sweet home". Krycek said as Mulder pulled up in front of the house. Both men stepped out of the car. Mulder staring up at the white facade. The deep red roof glowed mellowly in the late afternoon sun. Lace curtains hung in the windows, the wooden frames painted a canary yellow.

 

"Where's Opie"? Mulder muttered as they both walked up the weathered steps and onto the veranda. Krycek took out a bunch of keys from his leather jacket and fitted one of them into the front door lock.

 

The door swung inward to reveal a large pleasant living room. Krycek and Mulder entered. Mulder looking around appreciatively. "Hmmm, nice".

 

"I come here to lay low, rest up. It's very relaxing here". Krycek said quietly. "I was raised here for a while, after my parents came out from Russia. Then they had to sell this place and move to the city. I bought it back a couple of years ago, I guess this place was where I was the happiest".

 

Mulder said nothing. He looked around at the neat comfortable looking sofas and chairs and at the paintings of landscapes and oceans and at the framed photographs on the walls.

 

"Well, I'll get the files". Krycek said gruffly.

 

"Krycek"!

 

He turned around. "What"?

 

Mulder sighed. Why did he suddenly feel so sorry for this man? A man that was a cold-blooded killer a man that had been planted as Mulder's partner to sabotage the X files? Was it because now he was seeing a more human side to Krycek? Or was it because of that moment that they had shared together in Mulder's bed?

 

Mulder offered the other man a smile. "I just wanted to say thanks, for all the help".

 

Krycek nodded. "That's okay Mulder, I have to be honest. I'm not doing any of this for you. I'm doing it for myself".

 

"I figured that". Mulder replied. "Are you serious Krycek, do you really want to get away from the Consortium"?

 

Krycek thought for a moment, then he replied, choosing his words carefully. "Mulder, I was taken as a kid to serve the Elite. I told you and Skinner that already. But I did not tell you everything".

 

"Then why don't you tell me while we have something to eat"? Mulder replied. "Because I don't know about you, but I am starving".

 

"Well, it's a good thing that I keep a well-stocked larder then isn't it". Krycek replied with a grin.

 

 

*Skinner's Office*

 

"He did what"? Skinner said, staring at his agent, stunned. "Are you telling me that Agent Mulder just took off with Alex Krycek of all people without telling me first"?

 

Scully nodded. After Mulder had left, Scully had gone straight up to the AD's office. Kim had let her in, knowing that whatever Scully wanted, it would be important.

 

Skinner had listened as she had told him about Krycek turning up at Mulder's office. His face growing redder all the while. Finally he exploded. "I cannot believe that he would do something this stupid, this reckless. Oh of course he would. After all, this is Mulder we are talking about".

 

"It's just that he has been gone for several hours and I can't reach his cell phone". She told the AD. Skinner could see how worried she was, which only made him want to strangle his agent even more.

 

For Mulder to put Scully through this, after all she had been through. If he got his hands on him...and Krycek..."

 

"Do you have any idea where they might have gone"? He asked her.

Scully shook her head. "No, all Krycek said was that he had some information about this Sorenson, the man that drugged me".

 

Skinner nodded. "The same one that gave the disc".

 

"That's right Sir, then he left with Krycek and I haven't heard from him since".

 

"This is just great". Skinner muttered. Then he looked up at Scully, he was concerned for her. "Don't worry, I'll locate him and when I do"...

 

Scully gave him a small smile". Thanks Sir, I really appreciate this".

 

Skinner gave her a reassuring smile, then he walked her to the door. "I'll let you know when I find him". He told her. "Go home and get some rest Agent Scully".

 

She shook her head. "I'd rather stay and help you find him Sir, I'd feel a lot better doing something then just going home and worrying".

 

Skinner regarded his agent for a moment, then nodded. "Very well Agent Scully. It looks like we have an agent to find".

 

"Not to mention a certain rat". She added.

 

 

*The Farmhouse*

 

At that moment, the afore mentioned Rat and a certain Fox were both sitting at the kitchen table, eating a couple of frozen pizzas that Krycek had heated up the microwave. Krycek leaned over and opened the fridge, taking out another couple of cans of beer. He handed one to Mulder.

 

"So this is what you live on when you are down here huh"? Mulder asked; as he popped open the can.

 

Krycek nodded. "I like pizza, and cheese burgers, not to mention french fries and hot dogs with plenty of mustard".

 

"A man after my own heart". Mulder replied. "Scully is always at me about what I eat. If it was up to her I'd live on nothing but salads and health food.

 

Krycek laughed. "No fear of that here".

 

"So what was it about the Consortium that you were going to tell"? Mulder asked, reaching over to take another slice of super supreme.

 

Krycek looked down at his half eaten pizza. Then he said softly. "When they took me, they brought me to a place, not that far from here. They call it the Center. It's a major stronghold of theirs. It's where they held Scully".

 

"Go on". Mulder encouraged him.

 

"Like I told you, I was a kid. I didn't know what was happening. I was so scared, so confused. My parents were dead, except for my grandmother, I had no one. I was given to The Smoking Man as his assistant. I was trained". Krycek laughed bitterly. "Trained, I was tortured. They were cruel, but then they had to be, they needed to break us, so that we would be completely loyal, completely and unquestionly obedient".

 

"What did they do to you"? Mulder asked. Krycek glanced up at him, then away, not able to meet the other man's eyes. Not able to bear the concern he saw there.

 

"I was beaten, and raped by the guards and the trainers". Krycek replied quietly. "Every day, every night, for months, until I was so cowered, so beaten down. I would do anything that they told me to do".

 

"I see". Mulder replied. He put his slice of pizza back down, for some reason, he no longer felt hungry.

 

"When they thought that they had taken me down far enough, they started my training as an operative. As it turned out, I had a real talent for it and I soon worked my way up the ladder".

 

"Assassinating and spying". Mulder replied.

 

"But I don't do windows". Krycek replied with a laugh, then Mulder replied. "There has to be a way you can get out".

 

"The only way out is in a pine box and I am not quite ready for that yet". Krycek replied.

 

"Then we will just have to think of something". Mulder said. "We could put you into witness protection, a safehouse. I can contact Skinner, he can arrange it".

 

He stopped when Krycek burst out laughing. "Mulder, do you have any idea how many people I killed when they were under your witness protection program. Do you have any idea how high up some of the Elite are in the government. In the FBI itself? "I wouldn't be safe anywhere".

 

"You're safe here". Mulder pointed out.

 

"Only because I don't use this place very often and the Consortium is always able contact me when they need me. They don't care where I am, as long as I am in hailing distance. One of the privileges I have at being good at my job I guess. I have complete freedom of movement. Just as long as I do as I am told".

 

Mulder thought for a moment, then he said. "Then we are just going to have to go after the Consortium itself, won't we"?

 

"Have you heard anything I said Mulder"? Krycek asked. "Can't I make you understand that these men are too powerful? They are like Teflon, nothing sticks to them, they are not answerable to anybody. They create the future, they are the real power in this country, and around the fucking world".

 

"Then it's about time we formed a revolution". Mulder said.

 

Krycek laughed. "That's what I like about you Mulder, you always race in where angels fear to tread".

 

They clinked their beer cans together in a silent toast. Two men now joined in a single purpose.

 

They finished their meal in companionable silence. Then they both gathered up the rubbish, there were no dishes to do, they had simply eaten out of the cardboard boxes that the pizzas had been packed in.

 

Mulder looked out of the window over the sink. The sun was beginning to sink below the line of trees. Krycek opened the backdoor and carried the garbage bag out.

 

"It's getting dark out". He said to Mulder, as he walked back into the kitchen. "I have a spare room here. Saves you having to drive all the back to Washington in the dark".

 

Mulder glanced at the other man, he still did not trust him, neither did he want to drive all the way back in the dark. He was tired and still feeling a little stiff from the journey earlier.

 

Krycek could sense the other man's hesitation. "Everything will be all right Mulder, I give you my word, okay"?

 

Mulder looked at him for a moment, the finally nodded. "Okay Krycek".

 

"I'll get those files then".

 

Mulder followed him back into the living room. “I have them hidden away.” Krycek explained. He walked over to the center of the room, where a large sofa was sitting.

 

"Give me a hand with this would you"?

 

Both he and Mulder managed to wrestle the sofa to one side. Underneath was a trapdoor.

 

"It leads to a small cellar". Krycek told him. He grasped the small metal handle and tugged. The trapdoor swung upwards. I keep them down here". He climbed down a few steps. After a few seconds, Mulder followed.

 

The cellar was small, just a few feet across, the ceiling low crisscrossed with thick wooden beams. The walls were a rough brick.

 

"Mama used to keep all the preserved fruit and pickles down here". Krycek said softly. "I hated this cellar, it used to scare me you know. I used to have nightmares that I'd get trapped down here". He gave a dry chuckle. "I never thought this place would come in so handy".

 

"Why would you think that you would get trapped down here"? Mulder asked curiously.

 

Krycek shrugged. "My grandmother used to tell me that if I played up, she would lock me in the cellar. She never did of course, it was just an idle threat, but"...

 

"You did get locked down here once didn't you"? Mulder asked astutely. The psychologist coming to the fore. "What happened"? He asked gently.

 

Krycek swallowed hard. "I came down here to get a jar of peaches for Mama. She was making a pie for dessert that night. Anyway I came down here and somehow the trapdoor fell back down. I mustn't have opened it far enough you know. Mama was in the kitchen with Gran, and Pa was out in the paddock, mending a fence. I remember yelling out but no one heard me. Finally Mama came in looking for me. She had been wondering what was taking my so long. She heard me. By this time I was pretty hysterical. She opened the trapdoor and let me out, and I never came back down here again".

 

"Until recently". Mulder said.

 

Krycek nodded. "I needed a safe place for these files. This was the safest I could think of".

 

"Well, not many people would think to look down here". Mulder replied. He watched as a small black spider crawled across the floor, and shuddered. He hated bugs. Krycek walked over to the far wall. He grasped a loose brick, then tugged on it until it slid out of the wall. He reached into the small space behind the brick and pulled out a couple of thin cardboard folders.

 

He carried them over to Mulder and handed them to him. "These have the information on the organization that Sorenson works for. I think they have links with a terrorist cell here in the United States".

 

Mulder took the files and both men climbed the steps back up into the living room.

 

Mulder settled down onto the sofa, and opened the first folder. He began to read what was inside. The second folder contained a couple of discs and a key. He held it up to Krycek.

 

"What does this unlock"?

 

"I don't know". Krycek replied. "I've been trying to find out. I think it might be to a locker or something. There's a number on it, see". Mulder noticed the 37 engraved on it.

 

"Where did you get all this from"? Mulder asked, taking one of the sheets of information out of the folder.

 

"Digging around". Krycek grinned. "I have a knack for being able to slip in and out of places unseen".

 

"Handy for an assassin". Mulder murmured. "Well this is all very well and good Krycek, but this is all just numbers, statistics. No names, nothing that can link any of these men to anything".

 

"It's all I could get so far". Krycek answered defensively. "And you don't know how difficult it was to get any of this".

 

Mulder sighed. "I need more Krycek. I need names, places, something that will stick".

 

Krycek took a deep breath, then expelled it again. "I'll see what I can do". He did not sound confidant.

 

Mulder put everything back into the folders. "I'll get these over to Skinner tomorrow".

 

"Okay". Krycek replied. Mulder looked up at him, but the other man would not meet his eyes.

 

"Krycek... you did really well, just being able to get this, but..."

 

"I know, you can't use it".

 

"I never said that I couldn't you use it. What I said was, that I needed more detail. Numbers are great, once I know what they represent". He held the key up. "And this might just help us out on that".

 

Krycek nodded. "We can leave first thing tomorrow".

 

"I'll call Scully, and ask her to get these files to Skinner". Mulder replied. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and pressed the speed dial.

 

It was answered on the first ring. "Hello Mulder, where are you"?

 

"I can't tell you exactly". He replied. "It's a little farmhouse somewhere out in the sticks, about a half a day's drive from the city".

 

"What are you doing out there"? Scully asked, she sounded angry.

 

"Krycek told me that he had some information for me. He had it out here".

 

Scully sighed, not sure whether she was relieved to finally be able to locate her partner, or furious that he had taken off on her once again without letting her know where he was going. Or perhaps, it was because he had taken off with Krycek.

 

"Mulder, tell me exactly where you are, I'll come out and"....

 

"No Scully, it's not necessary". Mulder replied. "Thanks anyway".

 

"Mulder, are you sure"? She asked. Mulder smiled at her concern her was sure he heard in his partner's voice.

 

"I'm sure". He replied. "Listen Scully, I have some information that I have to get to Skinner. I think it might be important".

 

"What sort of information"?

 

"I'm not sure yet". Mulder replied. "Could you get it to Skinner for me? I can send it off to you first thing tomorrow morning".

 

"Why can't you just give it to him"? Scully asked.

 

"I have to go somewhere tomorrow and I won't have time". He explained.

 

"Go where? Mulder, what the hell are you up to"? Scully asked, clearly astounded.

 

"I can't really explain right now Scully, I'll be gone for at least a couple of days".

 

"Mulder, you're not planning on just taking off with Alex Krycek are you"?

 

"I'll call you as soon as I get back". He promised his irate partner.

 

"Mulder, I am calling Skinner, and I am letting him know what you are up to, I'm sure that he will have something to say about this"!

 

"I have to go now Scully, I'll send those files straight to you, make sure that Skinner gets them, and tell him to keep them safe, whatever you do. Talk to you later. Bye".

 

Mulder hung the phone up on his spluttering partner, much to Krycek's amusement.

 

"It's a wonder she puts up with you at all". He said with a grin.

 

Mulder shrugged. "Guess it must be my charm". He replied.

 

"How are you going to get the files and discs to her"? Krycek asked.

 

"I'll send it FedEx first thing in the morning". Mulder said. "I can call them in the morning".

 

Krycek nodded. "Scully is going to be really pissed at you when you get back".

 

Mulder sighed and nodded. "She'll get over it". But secretly he was feeling guilty about worrying her; especially after everything she had been through recently. He resolved to find a way to make it up to her after he got back.

 

"Well, I guess we should get some sleep". Krycek suggested. We need to get an early start".

 

"Where exactly are we going anyway"? Mulder asked, he gazed at Krycek levelly. Krycek shrugged.

 

"Back to where I got all this from in the first place".

 

"And where is that precisely"?

 

"Actually not that far from here".

 

Mulder rolled his eyes, exasperated by Krycek's evasiveness. "Let me ask you this Alex, is it possible for you to give me at least one straight answer"?

 

"Sure". Krycek replied. He suddenly stepped forward and before Mulder could react, kissed him deeply on the mouth.

 

Mulder realized that his first reaction should have been to jerk back, but instead, he found himself practically melting into the other man's embrace.

 

Krycek took him into his arms, his tongue exploring Mulder's full lips. Mulder gasped, trying to catch his breath as he could feel himself being swept away on emotions that were indescribable but wonderful all the same.

 

"Was that straight enough for you Fox"? Krycek asked with a grin. Dazed, all Mulder could do was nod.

 

Krycek took the speechless man by the hand and led him upstairs, into the master bedroom. The bed had been made with fresh sheets and a bright patchwork comforter.

 

"Alex, I...we...uhh".

 

"Shhh". Krycek gently pressed his finger against Mulder's lips. "Let me take care of everything". He whispered.

 

Gently, he laid Mulder down onto the bed, carefully stripping off the other man's tee-shirt and jeans.

 

"Please"... Mulder pleaded as he felt Krycek's warm kisses tickle his chest and stomach. "Oh Lord". He moaned as he felt those kisses creep lower and lower, finally crying out as Krycek took him into his mouth.

 

Krycek sucked his engorged cock, listening to Mulder's moans of sheer pleasure. Finally, he released him, turning him over. Mulder suddenly pushed himself up, turning to face Krycek, his hazel eyes shining.

 

"Fox, what..."? Krycek began, but Mulder simply drew him down onto the bed beside him.

 

"My turn Alex". He whispered. He laid Krycek onto his back and soon it was the Russian that was crying out in ecstasy.

 

After what seemed like forever, Krycek felt himself turned over. Mulder quickly placed some pillows under the smaller man's hips, lifting his shapely backside up to him.

 

Suddenly Mulder leaned over to whisper in Krycek's ear. "Do you trust me Alex"?

 

"Yes". He replied. "Yes, I do".

 

"Good". Mulder replied. Slowly he ran his fingers up and down Krycek's spine, sending shivers through him.

 

"Fox". Krycek whispered, he could feel himself relaxing and growing sleepy under the soothing massage.

 

"What is it"? Mulder asked, he leaned forward and began placing tiny little kisses up and down Krycek's back.

 

He groaned and wriggled under the onslaught of pure sensation.

 

"Like that do you"? Mulder asked, mischievously. Krycek sighed and nodded, his head buried against the quilt. "Good". Mulder replied. Suddenly, he lifted Krycek's hips up and in one fluid motion entered him.

 

Krycek gasped, arching his back. "Oh God". He gasped. "Sweet fucking Jesus".

 

"Trust me Alex, that's not who's fucking you" Mulder replied with a grin.

He leaned forward, grasping the other man's cock, running his hand up and down the length. Krycek lifted himself up even higher, crying out as he could feel the pressure of his orgasm flood through him. Mulder thrust into him deeply, and finally he came, shuddering, just as Krycek could feel the warm semen shoot out onto the pillow underneath him. Mulder lifted himself up. "Wow". He managed. Krycek rolled over, a huge grin plastered across his face.

 

"Wow indeed".

 

Slowly Mulder sat up. "Umm, as much as I enjoyed that, I think I could use a shower".

 

Krycek yawned and nodded. "You and me both". He replied. "The bathroom is this way".

 

The shower stall was fortunately large enough for the both of them. They kissed deeply under the hot rushing water, enjoying the feel of each other's warm, slippery wet skin.

 

After a while, Krycek turned the hot water off and stepped out of the shower. He and Mulder, quickly dried themselves off with large rough towels and they padded back into the bedroom.

 

Krycek walked over to the large wardrobe and pulled out a couple of pairs of jeans and tee shirts. He threw a pair of the jeans and a dark blue shirt over to Mulder, who deftly caught it.

 

"These are for tomorrow". Krycek said. "I hate wearing dirty clothes".

 

Mulder chuckled. "For an assassin you're pretty picky".

 

Krycek glanced over at him. "I just hate being dirty, that's all".

 

"Underwear and socks are over in the top dresser drawer". He said, pointing towards the massive antique dresser that sat near the window.

 

"Thanks". Mulder replied. "You keep a full wardrobe of clothes here"?

 

"You sound surprised". Krycek replied.

 

Mulder shrugged. "A little I guess".

 

"I told you, I use this place to rest, and to lay low when I have to". Krycek said. He faced the slightly taller man.

 

"So I keep plenty of clothes and food here".

 

Mulder sighed. "It's nice here...peaceful".

 

Krycek smiled. "That's why I come here as often as I can. I love it here".

 

"Even despite the fact that you had once been accidentally trapped in the cellar"? Mulder asked with a grin.

 

"Even despite that". Krycek replied with a laugh. "Not that I ever want to repeat that particular experience mind you".

 

Then he stepped over to where Mulder was still standing. "There is one particular experience that I would like to repeat though".

 

Mulder chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry Alex, as much as I would like to, there are other things we have to do right now".

 

"Pity". Krycek replied, but he stepped back obediently enough. Mulder yawned. "Like get some sleep".

 

"Now that is a good idea". Krycek replied. "Oh, and Fox"...

 

"What"?

 

"About the spare room... I lied".

 

Mulder grinned. "I kinda figured that".

 

Tired now, both men climbed into the huge bed, pulling the comforter up over them. Krycek pulled Mulder against him and with his head on Krycek's shoulder, soon fell asleep.

 

 

*Skinner's Office*

 

Walter Skinner sighed and leaned back against the leather-upholstered chair. He looked across at Scully with concern.

 

"Did you get any sleep last night Agent"? He asked gently. Scully gave him a wan smile. She had shadows under her eyes. "Not a lot".

 

"So did Mulder give you any indication as to where he might be headed"? Skinner asked.

 

Scully shook her head. "No Sir, all he said as that he had some information that he wanted you to have".

 

Skinner looked down at the files on his desk. "And these are it"?

 

"They came by FedEx this morning". Scully replied.

 

"As far as I can tell, they are just a mish mash of numbers". Skinner replied. "Do you what any of this could mean"?

 

"I'm sorry Sir, but I have no idea".

 

"Well, until we receive some more information, there's not a lot I can do".

"I know that Sir". Scully replied. "But I can't help worrying about Mulder, he's gone off on some wild goose chase with Krycek of all people, and I have no idea where they are or what it is that they are after".

 

Skinner thought for a moment. "I think I might know where they are headed".

" May I ask where that might be Sir"? Scully replied.

 

Skinner looked up at her. Then he said quietly. "I have made too many deals lately, and with all the wrong people. I am going to put a stop to this once and for all".

 

Scully looked at him confused. "I don't think I understand Sir".

 

He stood up and walked over to where his coat was hanging. "Come on Scully, we have a plane to catch".

 

 

*Maine*

 

Mulder and Krycek stood outside, looking up at the small clapboard house that was set well back from the quiet leafy street.

 

"Are you sure this is the place"? Mulder asked. Krycek nodded. "I was sent here six months ago".

 

He replied. "It was a pickup, a pretty easy job as I recall. All I had to do was pick up some files and computer discs and take them back to the center".

 

"And"? Mulder was growing impatient.

 

"And there was this filing cabinet, filled with all types of stuff. DNA profiles and tissue samples. Some of it dating back to the nineteen forties".

 

Mulder stared at him. "Why would it all be kept here in a run down house and not a proper lab"?

 

Krycek gave a dry chuckle. "You should know Mulder, if you want to hide something, the best place is always in plain sight. I mean, who would suspect anything like that would be in a dump like this"?

 

Mulder sighed. There was something about this that did not feel right. He glanced across at Krycek, then back to the house.

 

"I guess all we can do is go and have a look". He replied.

 

Krycek nodded, his mouth had suddenly gone dry. "Yeah sure, why not".

 

With that, they both walked up the cracked path that led up to the front verandah. "Could use a coat of paint". Mulder remarked, reaching out to touch the peeling doorframe.

 

Krycek knocked on the door. Nothing. He sighed. "I think it's empty".

"Or they don't want us to think that anyone is here". Mulder replied.

 

Krycek drew his gun from the shoulder holster, Mulder did the same. Then with a swift fluid motion, Krycek kicked the door hard. It swung open and Mulder, cautiously stepped through into a shabby hallway.

 

Krycek bringing up the rear, followed Mulder down the hall, grit and bits of debris crunching under their shoes.

 

A large rat scampered across the floor, making both men jump. "Shit". Krycek breathed. "I hate rats".

 

The door at the end off the hall was closed. Mulder turned to Krycek. "Is that the room where the cabinet was kept"? He asked, careful to keep his voice low.

 

"Yes". Krycek replied. Slowly, they both approached the door. The house was completely still, the silence broken only by the occasional scuttling of some small rodent.

 

"I don't think there's anyone here". Mulder said. He reached out and grasped the doorknob, it turned easily and Mulder pushed the door open.

 

The room was empty save for a large filing cabinet that sat near a small window. Sunlight slanted in through the grimy window pane, casting patterns on the dusty faded lino floor.

 

"This place sure isn't going to win any House of the Year awards". Mulder muttered as he looked around.

 

Krycek pulled the key from his jacket pocket and walked over to the filing cabinet. "Here goes nothing". He said. The key slid into the lock and smoothly turned.

 

"Bulls eye". Krycek said with a grin. Both he and Mulder pulled out the top drawer. It was empty. So were all the others.

 

"Shit"! Mulder snapped. "There's nothing here".

 

"Oh but there is, if you know where to look".

 

Both Mulder and Krycek turned at the sound of the new voice. Sorenson stood in the doorway, a gun pointed straight at them.

 

"Who the hell are you"? Mulder asked, astonished, he had no idea how long the old bastard had been standing there with his gun aimed straight at them both.

 

"Tobias Sorenson at your service". The old man replied with a slight bow. "And of course you must be Fox Mulder".

 

He then turned to Krycek. "And of course Alex I already know".

 

Mulder stared at Krycek. "Did you know that he was going to be here"?

Krycek shook his head. "No I didn't".

 

Sorenson chuckled. "Don't worry Agent Mulder, Alex here did not lead you into any trap. In fact, he is as surprised to see me here as you are".

 

"You are the son of a bitch that kidnapped Scully". Mulder snarled at him.

 

"And she was returned to you unharmed". Sorenson replied mildly. "And right now, she and your AD, Walter Skinner are on their way here to try and find you".

 

"They don't know where we are". Krycek replied. "Neither of us told them about this place".

 

"No, you and Agent Mulder did not, but I did". Sorenson replied.

 

"But why"? Mulder replied, clearly confused. "What the hell is going on here"? He turned towards Krycek. "Alex, what the hell do you know about this"?

 

"I have no idea what the hell is going on". Krycek replied angrily. He glared at Sorenson. "But I have a feeling that there is one hell of a double cross going on here that the moment, isn't there Sorenson"?

 

The old man smiled at him. "Let's just say that the Consortium and I are having a parting of the ways".

 

"What in Christ's name is that supposed to mean"? Mulder asked. He was keeping a close eye on the gun that Sorenson was holding.

 

"Just that Agent Mulder". He replied. "I have decided that I no longer have the same...ambitions as the Elite. So I have decided to go into business for myself".

 

"You were the one that stole all the samples and files from here". Krycek replied, stunned. "And it was you that made sure that I got those files and the key to the filing cabinet".

 

"That's right". Sorenson replied. "After all, when they find your dead bodies here, they will know that I was correct when I told them that you had enlisted Mulder into helping you steal all their precious samples and selling them to the highest bidder, after all, those samples and discs are worth a fortune to any government interested in genetic research".

 

"You fucking bastard". Krycek snarled, the colour slamming up into his face. "You led us right here didn't you? You needed to frame us so that the Consortium would never suspect that it was you. Fuck how could I have been so stupid. I should have seen that it was a trap".

 

"All I had to do was make sure that the key and some of the files from here were placed right where you would find them". Sorenson replied. Jesus, Mulder thought, the man is practically gloating.

 

"You were the one that sent me that email". Krycek replied coldly.

 

Mulder sighed and shook his head. "I have no idea what the hell is going on here".

 

"We were used". Krycek replied grimly. "It would seem that Mr. Sorenson here has decided to do a little moonlight outside of the Consortium".

 

Sorenson shrugged. "I am an old man Mr. Krycek, I have no use for all this power that the Consortium keep yammering about. Oh I did once, when I was a younger man, but not now. No all I want is a little something for myself. A nice little nest egg for my retirement".

 

"And we take the fall". Krycek replied. "Well sorry to upset your plans old man, but I don't think that's going to happen".

 

"I can't possibly see how you or your friend here can prevent it". Sorenson replied. He waved the gun at the both of them. "As you can see, I am well armed".

 

Krycek growled low in his throat, a frightening sound. Mulder glanced at him. Krycek's green eyes were spitting fire as he watched the old man like a hawk. To his credit, Sorenson did not appear to perturbed in the least.

 

"I would advise you to stay back Mr. Krycek, after all I have dealt with men like you before and I will not hesitate to shoot".

 

Mulder laughed. "So, isn't that what you are going to do to the both of us"?

 

"Of course Agent Mulder". Sorenson replied. "But I hope there will be no hard feelings. After all, I did make sure that you got that lovely young Agent Scully back in one piece".

 

"I don't understand". Mulder replied. "Why take her in the first place"?

 

"A simple test my dear young man". Sorenson said. "I had to be sure that I had something to bargain with in case my little plan did not go quite the way I wanted".

 

Mulder frowned, there was something in what he said that did not quite make sense... something, but what.

 

"Look Sorenson, you got what you wanted". Krycek said, the rage in his voice barely suppressed. "So why not just let us both go, we will disappear, that way the Consortium will truly believe that we were the ones that stole their samples".

 

Sorenson shook his head slowly from side to side. "Forget it Mr. Krycek".

 

Mulder glanced around the room, looking for anything that he could use as a weapon, but other than the filing cabinet, the room was empty. Besides, even if he did find a lump of wood or something, what use would it be against a bullet?

 

Sorenson lifted the gun. "I'm afraid that it's time to die gentlemen".

 

A shot rang out, echoing in the empty room. Mulder heard Krycek curse. Sorenson gaped down at the red patch that blossomed on his chest, then crumpled to the dirty floor.

 

Both Mulder and Krycek turned around. There standing in the doorway was Skinner and Scully, both guns drawn.

 

Mulder did not think that he had ever been so happy to see anyone in his entire life. He was pretty sure that Krycek was feeling the same way.

 

"Mulder, are you all right"? Skinner asked. He hurried over to where his agent was standing.

 

"I'm fine Sir". Mulder replied, he gave his AD a slightly shaky smile.

 

Scully knelt down and checked Sorenson. "He's dead Sir". She replied. Skinner nodded. He had not aimed to wound.

 

Krycek was clearly astounded. "How the hell did you find us here"? He asked.

 

"It was not difficult". Skinner replied. "I checked the disc that Sorenson had given me. The one that I was supposed to give to you Mulder".

 

Mulder nodded. "The one that you traded with the Smoking Man for Scully"?

 

"Yes". Skinner replied. "That's the one. I made a copy of it, it had some very useful information on it".

 

"That's impossible". Krycek replied. "I made that disc myself on Spender's orders. There was nothing of any use on it. It was a test that Spender had set you to see if you could be bought...or blackmailed into doing what he wanted'.

 

"I know". Skinner replied. "Only Sorenson gave me another disc, not the one you made, but one he did, and it had everything on it. Names, places. Everything that we can use to bring these bastards down once and for all".

 

Now it was Krycek's turn to look confused. "But why, I can understand that he wanted to make some money by stealing the research files and samples. But why would he give you a disc with information like that"?

 

"It took me a while to work it out myself". Skinner said. "At first, I thought that the bastard was genuine. That he really did want to bring the Consortium down. But then I realized, the information he gave me was old, outdated.

 

Krycek shook his head. "I still don't understand. Why would he go to all the trouble, the subterfuge? It simply doesn't make sense".

 

"It was a game to him".

 

Skinner, Scully and Krycek turned to stare at Mulder. He looked up at them, a smile playing around his well shaped lips.

 

"I think when Scully does the autopsy, she is going to find that Sorenson was ill. Terminal, probably".

 

"He did tell me that he had cancer". Skinner replied. "He might have been telling the truth about that".

 

Mulder nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe that was why he decided to play a game with the Consortium. And with us. After all, why not? If he was ill, he had nothing less to lose. He probably wanted to do as much damage as he could before he died.

 

"Play one against the other". Krycek replied softly. "Hell, the old bastard nearly succeeded at that".

 

"Not quite". Scully replied. She straightened up, having finished examining Sorenson's cooling body. She had not liked the man, after all, he had tricked and then kidnapped her, holding her a prisoner at the Center. No, this was one man that she would not miss at all.

 

"I think he just wanted to take down as many people as he could before he became to sick to do anything". Mulder said, his brilliant profiler's mind already working on all the possible answers.

 

Scully nodded. "So he used my kidnapping in order to blackmail Skinner, using The Smoking man as a front. And they of course they would have thought that he was still working for them. Then he went to Skinner, on the pretense that he wanted to help bring them down".

Skinner chuckled. "A tad Machiavellian, but then I suspected that the old bastard was having his last bit of fun".

 

"What about the disc"? Krycek asked. "After all, you gave it to Spender to get Agent Scully back. He would have seen that the information was outdated then".

 

Skinner glanced at the Consortium operative sharply. "I wiped the disc, that way Spender wouldn't know, well not straight away anyhow".

 

"All this so an old man could make some money selling the Consortium's research". Krycek said softly.

 

Mulder shook his head. "No, I don't think it was purely for the money. I think he did what he did for the sheer hell of it. And probably a lot of other reasons that we will never know".

 

"Well, whatever the reasons, let's get this damn mess sorted out". Skinner growled.

 

 

*Mulder's Apartment*

 

The phone rang; Mulder rolled over and grabbed the receiver. "Mulder speaking".

 

"Hi Mulder, it's me". Scully said. "The reports from the autopsy just came back. You were right. Lung cancer. He only had a few more months left".

 

"Yeah, I thought so". Mulder replied. "Anything else"?

 

"No, nothing important. I just thought I would let you know".

 

"Thanks Scully". He replied warmly. How's Skinner doing"?

 

Scully glanced over at the table where both she and her boss were having dinner, he smiled up at her as he poured wine into two glasses.

 

"Oh, he's fine". She replied. "I'll see you tomorrow". With that she hung up, Skinner handed her the glass, then held his own up. They clinked the glasses together.

 

"To us". Skinner said. Scully gently echoed. "To us".

 

Mulder replaced the receiver then rolled over to snuggle his head down onto Krycek's shoulder.

 

"So what did your partner have to say"? He asked.

 

"Oh that Sorenson did have a terminal illness. Lung cancer as a matter of fact". Mulder replied.

 

Krycek chuckled. "Well, at least he tried to go out with a bang. You have to give him credit for that if nothing else".

 

"Alex, may I remind you that he tried to shoot us both, and would have if Skinner and Scully hadn't turned up in time"?

 

"I have people trying to kill me all the time". Krycek replied. "I learned not to take it personally".

 

"Yeah, well I do". Mulder yawned. "Well he's dead now and whatever it was he was trying to do just isn't our problem anymore".

 

"Thank Christ". Krycek muttered. Then he pulled Mulder closer to him, dropping a kiss on his dark hair. "Goodnight beautiful".

 

"Hmm, 'night".

 

 

*The Center*

 

Spender sat in the parlour, watching the flames lick at the logs in the fireplace. It was still rather warm outside, but he liked to watch the flames as they leapt and danced. It helped him think.

 

Sorenson had been an old fool. He had thought that he could outwit him, but Spender had known practically from the start what he had been up to.

 

It was a shame that a man of Sorenson's intellect and stature had succumbed to petty thoughts of revenge. After all it had been no one's fault that he had lost his wife. The man knew the risks when he first signed on.

 

But still...Spender smiled. "The man did have his uses". He said aloud, although he was the only one in the room.

 

He had managed to steal the files and relocate them in a small locker in the bus station. Easily found so no harm done. As for the business with Skinner...and Scully, well no harm done there either.

 

But the fact that he had nearly killed Fox Mulder, well that was another matter altogether. He frowned. A near thing. But Skinner and Scully had gotten there in time. Thank God he had found out what Sorenson was up to that day. And thank god he had been able to tip off Skinner as to where they all were. Yes, the AD had his uses as well.

 

Another favour owed to him, and one that he would collect. And he would enjoy collecting indeed. Yes, Skinner would make a fine member of the Consortium, and as for Mulder, well the time was drawing near. It was fitting that a son should take his place beside his father after all.

 

And the best part of all, they never truly worked it all out. They had come close a couple of time. Mostly because of Sorenson's betrayal. But Mulder and Krycek had never discovered the little secret that the house had held. They had only gone there looking for some samples and files. Pity that neither of them thought to check the rest of the house. But then again, they had not been given a lot time.

 

And as for Skinner...well he thought he knew, but like the rest of them, he stumbled around in the dark, never really understanding, not knowing the right questions to ask. And even if he knew, could he have ever understood the answer? Spender smiled coldly. Absolutely not.

 

Yes, all in all a very satisfying result indeed.

 

He leaned back in his chair, already planning his next move. 

 

The End


End file.
